The Adventure Time OneShot Series
by SuperKamiGuruFTW
Summary: The full summary is inside and the title pretty much explains it all. This is a series of one-shots the rating might be different in each chapter I can't really control it with the requests you send. But please no M rated stories unless you really want it.
1. Finn & LSP

**Hello Adventure Time fans, I'm SuperKamiGuruFTW and welcome to the very first installment of The Adventure Time One-Shot series. (I couldn't think of a better name any ideas) In this series I will be posting one-shots of anything and you can request a story and I'll write it down, because I'm nice. But please no M rated story's unless you really want it. Now I know some other people have done something like this but I want to try it to. But enough of my explanation lets get this first one-shot started.**

**Our first one-shot will be a story of how Finn tries to make Princess Bubblegum jealous by going on a date with someone else.**

**Title: (I don't have name for this yet)**

**Rated: K**

**Paring: Finn & LSP**

We find Finn sitting next to a stump in a suit waiting for his date. 'Oh man I hope Jakes right about this.' the human thought to himself. A few seconds later his brother arrived all alone. "Jake you said you were setting me up with a date! Where is she?"

"Don't worry Finn I got you covered! Say hello to your date Christian." he said shape shifting his gut to look like a woman. "Jake I thought you were gonna set me up with someone real. Also I don't like this suit"

"Relax Finn you look great and don't worry this will totally make PB jealous" the dog said trying to bring his hopes up. "Sigh I knew I should stayed in bed today." the human boy said frustrated.

Not far from where the boy and his best friend were a woman who's got the looks, know how to float the float, and knows how to have a good time. I'm talking of course about LSP. She was floating by until she heard the human boy talking. "Huh?"

She came closer until she saw what was going on. "Gasp! Oh my glob Finn is on a date with another woman."

"Okay Finn I'm gonna say some things that will make her think I care about you." he whispered. He then does a horrible impression of a woman. "Oh Finn you look so sexy I so glad were together!"

"Gasp! Who does she think she is getting all mushy over my man." LSP said trying to be unnoticed. She could not stand what was going and tried her best to stay hidden.

It went on for a few seconds as Finn and Jake's gut were eating the spaghetti on the stump. **(Well Jake tried his best to make it look like his gut was eating it but you know what mean) **"Oh I love you Finn!" the hero of ooo could stand looking at Jake's gut trying to eat food.

LSP could not stand to just float their and let Finn suffer like this and before long her rage broke and she lost it. "STAY AWAY FROM MY MAN SISTER!" she shouted floating towards Jake's gut and started beating it up and bitting it. Finn was completely confused and had no idea what was going on.

"Hey cutie is this seat taken?" LSP asked in a seductive voice as she decided to take a seat. "Um LSP what are you doing here?" the human asked but never got an answer as the princess of the candy kingdom arrived. "Hi Finn how are you doing?" she asked before taking a look at LSP.

LSP was taking as much spaghetti as she could and put it in her mouth. "Oh so LSP is your girlfriend!" everyone was silent until Finn decided to go with the flow. "Uh yes she is my girlfriend?" that caused LSP to choke on her food and Finn had to do the Heimlich maneuver. As soon as her food was out Finn got back in his seat.

"I bet your pretty jealous now right?" Finn asked hoping she was "No not really. I'm not the jealous type!" "Wait what!" "If your happy I'm happy. Well I'll see you guys later!" the princess said taking her leave.

Finn could not believe it he got in that suit for nothing, but thats not what LSP thought. "We're going out! KISS ME YOU FOOL!" LSP shouted while she grabbed him and bringing him in for a kiss. "Ahhhhhh"

**Well I guess things didn't work out for Finn after all. Well the first one-shot of this series is out and I might post the next one about something else before I start taking your requests.**


	2. Finn & Fionna

**Well so you guys decided to read the next installment in this series. Okay then here you go. Also I decided to take your requests now. My first request is from Guest and he/she asked me to do a Finn and Fionna Fic. Well here it is.**

**Our next one-shot is where Finn gets knocked out and finds himself in a whole new world.**

**Title: The Adventure Time Anomaly**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairing: Finn & Fionna**

Finn's POV

"Uhhh...Whe...Where am I?" I had no idea where I was until I looked around. "Im back at the Tree Fort. Why would Jake bring me back to the Tree Fort? Wait...This isn't the Tree Fort...Well it is...But it looks...Different. None of this makes any sense! I don't understand what's happeni-" "HI-YA!" a girl shrieked hitting me which caused everything to go black.

Fionna's POV

"I don't know who you are, but your not fooling anyone with that sorry disguise." I said after hitting the intruder. I couldn't believe what I was seeing this guy looked just like me only he was a guy. I dragged him to a chair and tied him up. "There! That'll hold you until I take you to Prince Gumball and he helps me figure out who you are!"

"Morning Fionna!" I heard my sister say. "Morning Cake!" "Uh Fionna honey who's that guy tied up?" "I actually don't know I just found him in here talking to himself so I knocked him out!" Cake then came to me so she could get a closer look at the intruder. "Ya know he kinda looks like you." "What! No he doesn't! I mean look at him the hats all wrong."

"Im just saying! So what are we gonna do to him?" I did not like the look in her eyes. "Im gonna take him to Prince Gumball so he can help me find out who this imposter really is!" "You're no fun Fi!" "Cake this guy broke in to are house and he looks like me for all we know he could be the Ice Queen in a bad disguise trying to replace me so she can capture princes." "Fionna he's probably just some crazy fan boy who wants to meet you."

Finn's POV

I slowly started to regain consciousness. 'What the heck is going on. Why am I tied up.' I tried to break loose but I was tied up pretty good. 'This doesn't look good at all. I've got to get out of here.'

I tried to get to the window as fast as I could while those two were arguing, but the chair wasn't helping. "Look all I'm saying is he's probably just...Hey is he trying to escape?" The cat asked. The girl that looked like me then turned around to see I was almost to the window. But before I could jump out the window I got hit and everything went black.

After a while I was starting to wake up but I was in different place. It looked just like PB lab. I then saw the 2 girl from before it looked they were talking to someone who was wearing pink. "-so that's the long and the short of it." the guy in pink said. "Whoa that's some really confusing stuff." the girl who looked like me said "Hold on if that's all true it could mean-" "It could mean a lot of things Cake. What we need to do right now is remain level-headed and not panic."

"Ugh...where am I?" I asked. "You're in the Candy Kingdom" the guy wearing pink said. "H..Hey...You look just like me! And you look like my friend Princess Bubblegum! How is this possible? How can any of this be happening? This can't be real!" "Well you're right about that Finn. We are not real." the guy in pink said.

"What are you talking about." I said completely confused. "I think I can explain. You see Finn your in a place called ooo it's our home. But this is a world where everyone you know is the opposite gender. It was created trillions of years ago when a density-packed singularity of matter began to expand." the guy who looked just like Princess Bubblegum explained

"Don't listen to him. Everyone knows ooo was created a 1000 years ago after the Great Mushroom War." the cat interrupted. "Ignore her she's not very bright. As I was saying, life in ooo was perfectly inconspicuous until April 5, 3010. For some reason, on that day, other planes of existence began to manifest themselves out of nothing!"

"These copycat realities, some of which are abhorrent and vulgar, exist by the thousands. And over the past two years more of them continue to appear each day. Although some are bizarre, they still all exist in emulation of ooo prime. Which is where your from. Of coarse, since there are thousands of realities there are thousands of Finn's and Fionna's." the princess bubblegum look a like explained.

"I like the sound of that!" the girl with the bunny hat said. "Then why did I get sent to this world?" I asked "Im not quite sure how you ended up here." The man with pink hair responded "I...I need to think. This is to much to take in." I said. I could not believe what I just heard. "You can go ahead and untie him. He's not a threat to anyone." the guy in a pink outfit said to the girl version of me.

"Fionna is it okay if he lives with you? My kingdoms pretty full at the moment." "Of course, we have enough room in the tree fort." "WHAT!" that cat was not pleased "Live with them? Why do I have to live with-?" I asked but got interrupted "Im sorry Finn but this is your home now. Im not sure what brought you here but it was a one-way trip. You can never go back." he explained

"Well...I guess that's for the best. I don't really have much of a life their anyway. PB broke my heart, Marceline doesn't want to hang out with me anymore, and just when I meet the most incredible princess she says we can't be together." I said explaining my situation. "Come on it can't be that bad!" the girl wearing clothes that looked like mine said.

Later

After we left the Candy Kingdom I told Fionna and Cake how my life was going bad. "Wow, Im really sorry to hear that Finn. No one should have to go through stuff like that. I guess I got lucky. Nothing that bad happens around here." Fionna said feeling sorry for me. "That's sounds nice." I told her feeling depressed.

"Gumball and his science. He made this whole situation sound really depressing. He's not the best guy to go to in this kind of situation." is what she told me I knew she trying to make me feel better but it what she was saying wasn't really helping. "Listen, Finn I just want to let you know that Im here for you and I'll be here ready to listen if you want to talk." well at least I'll have someone to talk to.

"I hope you don't mind. But there's someone I want you to meet. BMO!" she shouted. After a while a blue machine came near us, this BMO looked exactly like the BMO from his world. "I know this BMO can't replace the one where your from. But since you lost your family I was thinking...Maybe you would like to join ours? We were all abandoned and we try to help anyone in ooo who needs it." she explained to me "Mr. Finn? I was wondering if you...would like to play a game?" the small gaming device asked.

"That sounds...Nice."

**Originally I wanted to make this a series, but since I don't have time to finish this I thought I might as well post what I do have done here. I bet this isn't what you had in mind guest and if it isn't Im sorry.**


	3. Marshall Lee & Princess Bubblegum

**Hello Adventure Time fans I'm SuperKamiGuruFTW and welcome to next installment in this series. Well lets get this next story out of the way.**

**Our next one-shot is requested by Shadow Incarnate. The story is basically Marshall trying to get a taste of PB.**

**Title: (I know you said I can come up with it but I can't really think of anything)**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Marshall Lee & Princess Bubblegum**

We find the princess of the candy kingdom saying goodbye to her guest as the party ended. "Glad you guys came." she told everyone. But unknown to her there was someone outside stalking her. "Hmm I wonder what she tastes like." the stalker wondered as he floated inside the castle.

As soon as all the guests were gone the pink princess decided to go to her room and read. She got comfortable and started reading not expecting anything bad to happen. "Hey princess, what are you doing?" "Ahh" the princess jumped. She hit the floor and when she got up she realized it was Marceline's brother Marshall Lee.

"Oh its you. I'm just reading this book." the girl in pink said in a bored tone. "What's it about?" the vampire king asked as he took the book from her and reads the back of it "The story of a girl who moves from her sunny little town and moves to a rainy city. Where she meets this boy who saves her and she discovers he's a vampire and starts to fall in love with him. You're into this?" he couldn't believe it she was interested in that sort of thing.

"Yes I like this book. Now can you please leave me alone." the candy princess said irritated as she took the book back. "Well aren't you riled up today." "Look, I had a long day, and I just want to read this before I go to sleep. Now will you please go away." "Well excuse me princess, you don't need to be so tetchy." "Will you just get out of here." "Why?" "Because if you don't I'll call the guards on you, besides wont Marceline be mad if she finds out your here."

"She's the last person I need to worry about." "Your nothing but punk." "Right and your just a princess who rules over a bunch of candy." "You don't know a thing about me!" she said outraged "I know lot of things about you. Things you haven't even told anyone about" "What?" the king of vampires then got closer to the princess of candy. "You see princess I've been watching you and while I've been watching you I've become very interested in you." 'Stalker!' the princess thought. He then puts his hand on her cheek "Ever since I first laid my eyes on you I had one thing on my mind." PB was now freighted and completely red. 'Oh no' "You see I've been checking you out for certain...Qualities. The way you take control. Your keen unshakable mind." he then brought his head closer to hers.

'Oh glob he's coming closer what do I do.' she was completely petrified she wanted to move but she was too scared. He came closer and closer until he hissed and started sucking out the color of her hair. After he finished the princess had gray hair. "Mmm you're delicious!" the princess did not look happy that was his cue to leave. "I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'LL-" she kept on saying things like that to him until he was no where in sight.

**And Marshall was never forgiven. Sorry to keep you waiting Shadow Incarnation but its out. Also I just want everyone to know that when I saw the episode Burning Low last night the way I see Flame Princess completely changed.**


	4. Finn vs Nnif

**Hello I'm SuperKamiGuruFTW and welcome to the next installment to this series.**

**Our next request is from ****Creator Brett. The story is about Finn and his evil self having a battle for Flame Princess. This is in my opinion how Creator Brett would have ended his story if he did it like this. If you guys havent read the story Nnif, the evil king read it before you read this.**

**Title: Battle Time**

**Rating: T**

**Fight: Finn vs. Nnif**

**Prize: Flame Princess**

We find the evil counter part of Finn about to execute the Flame Princess. "I thought we had something your evil, I'm evil were a perfect match." Finn's evil twin said. "I hate myself for loving you and Finn made me believe I that I'm not evil but I that I'm something...more." "Yeah well I got news for you he's dead and your about to join him."

"LET HER GO!" the good twin shouted. Nnif then turned his head to find out he's still alive. "You just wont stay dead will you?" "RELEASE HER! This is between you and me." "Going easy on you has been my greatest mistake. Just like taking pity on her will prove to be your biggest mistake." "This has nothing to do with her." "This has everything to do with her." "LET HER GO!" the hero shouted as he took out his father's sword ready to fight. After seeing that Nnif could only smile. "Oh really." he then took out his sword. It looked just liked Finn's except it looked darker.

This will be the most challenging battle of Finn's life. He was damaged and his chances of winning are small. But he knew for all the people who have died because of Nnif and for Flame Princess's sake he had to fight with all his strength. So he tightened his grip and was perpared for the final battle. His evil twin was the first to attack. He slashed his sword but Finn blocked it. He kept on attacking until he was able to strike his back. "Heh does that hurt?" the guy who looked like Finn but had darker clothes asked "Not as much as this going to hurt you! YAAAHHHH!" he screamed as he started to attack him.

Finn kept on attacking him but Nnif was to fast that he dodged all his attacks. Finn tried to attack him one more time but Nnif blocked it and he pushed him back. "Is that the best you can do?" after saying that he noticed his hat got cut in half and it revealed his black hair. That made him mad. The two brothers kept on attacking each other for what seemed like hours but it was only two minutes until Nnif was able to cut Finn's hat to. Once it fell it revealed his spiked hair.

They would not stop fighting until Nnif had the upper hand. He struck his sword at him but Finn blocked it. However Finn's evil twin kept on pushing his sword trying to break his. 'I cant keep this up any longer. There has to be some way to stop him...Wait'

_Flashback_

_"I am your evil spirit. I came from your body and turned into this!"_

End flashback

'Could that be it.' the good twin thought. So he pushed his brother as far as he could and he put his sword away. He then took out a new hat from his pack and put it on. After he did all of that he did one thing he that no one expected. He cleared his mind. "What the heck are you doing?" Nnif asked "You lost!" "WHAT?" "You were born in the darkness within me. As the darkness grew withing me you become stronger. But I have just cleared my whole body of all darkness. Thus, you do not exist!"

"FOOL! I am real and you will DIE FROM MY HANDS! RAHHHHHH" he shouted as he charged at his brother.

Ending 1

He charged at the hero but as soon as he was about to strike at Finn he disappeared. As soon as he vanished all of his minions disappeared. The castle was also falling to the ground. "cough cough cough" the princess of flame's coughed after the castle colaspedbut as soon as he saw finn get up she ran towards him and gave him a hug. "Your alive!" "Yeah...I was able to defeat Nnif. But I wasnt able to bring back everyone who died because of him."

_Even though he won the battle he could never forgive himself for all the people who died fighting his evil twin. Like the girl he just met and couldn't keep his eyes off her. Even though she's gone he will never forget her._

**Okay I made a second ending about what would have happened if Nnif won.**

Ending 2

He charged at the hero and slashed his head off. There was blood on the walls and Nnif could only laugh that he finally defeated him. "Finn NOOO!" the princess who was about to be executed said. "That fool actually thought that would work. What a dummy." the Flame Princess could only cry because the boy she fell for was dead. "Oh don't be sad you'll be joining him!" was all he could say before the princess of flames was executed.

_So Nnif took over ooo and now the land was filled with nothing but darkness._

**So who do you think won? Finn or Creator Brett's OC Nnif you decide.**


	5. No Pairing for this one

**Hello everyone I'm SuperKamiGuruFTW and welcome to the next installment in this series.**

**Our next one-shot is a story of Finn moving to a new town and attending high school. This one-shot is really just in Finn POV. Hope you guys enjoy.**

**Title: **OOO High **(I don't know)**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: (There isn't really a paring in this one)**

Finn's POV:

_Well I never thought it would turn out like this. I just thought if I get through the first day I will be fine. However that not the case. But I'm talking ahead of myself I'll start at the beginning. It was the first day of my freshman year and I just moved in to town. I just knew this day wouldnt end well. I just got out of my parents car as they dropped me off and all I could think of when I first entered the school was how I'll get through the day and a ride home._

I got my schedule and headed to my first class. "Hey this your first day?" a guy with blond hair asked as he followed me. "Yeah!" "Great its mine too! I hope we be friends. My names Jake by the way." "Finn!" "Well I'll see you around!" he said as he went to his first class.

Later

_I was able to get through most of the day without any problems, but then he came!_

I was putting stuff in my locker until this guy with three white mohawk-like wisps of hair came up to me. "Hey you, you're a freshman right." he asked "Uh yeah." he then knocks my stuff on the floor. "Alright I'll make this short and simple. I run this school and from now on your going to do what I say when I say it." I didn't want to talk to this guy so I picked up my stuff and walked away "Hey did you hear me. Get back here...Fine walk away but believe me I'm gonna make high school hell for you. Just like I did for your friend"

That caused me to stop and turn around "What are you talking about?" "Oh didn't I say. I ran into your little friend and decided to teach him a thing or two about high school." he explained as he opened a locker and showed Jake beaten up and bleeding. I couldn't just stand there and let him get away with that so I went straight towards him to teach him a lesson. "Hey you better leave him alone." "Ooh looks like I got myself a hero. What are you gonna do about it freshman."

"I gonna kick your ass if you keep hurting him!" "You couldnt kick my ass if you tried." he said as he turned around. He was about to leave but stopped to say one thing. "Oh by the way your hat looks stupid!" **(Oh he shouldn't have said that) **"What did you say?" "You're hat. Looks. Stupid." after hearing that I made my hand into a fist and was about to punch him.

_After that one punch my whole life changed._

I was about to hit him but he ducked and I accidentally hit someone else. A girl. I hit her in the face and caused her to fall to the ground dropping all her stuff. That brought some unwanted attention. "Bonnie are you ok?" a girl with black hair said as she came to help her up. "I-I'm so sorry I-" I said trying to get closer to her. "Get back you monster." the girl who helped the person up yelled.

_After that I got detention and everyone was giving me the cold shoulder. I basically been have hated for 3 years now after that. My names Finn Shada and this my story._

**This was originally going to be a high school story I was working on but I decided to cancel it. However if I did continue this story it would have fast forwarded to his senior year when he would meet this new girl and would go out with her, but people will try to break them up due to what Finn did to Bonnie.**

**Also I want to say I do know I havent done some of your request yet. But dont worry there coming its just that its I find it difficult to write a MarcelineXMarshall Lee fic. But believe me I will get that one-shot done and I will post it here so please be patient.**


	6. Marceline & Marshall Lee

**Hello I'm SuperKamiGuruFTW I'll remember it so you don't have to, and welcome to the next installment in this series.**

**Our next request is from Guest. The story is Marshall and Marceline insulting each other until they can resolve their differences. I got to tell you that this took a while to get out. I'm mean this is the first time I've actually written a fic about this couple. However I couldn't come up with a good story so I decided to make Marshall and Marcy sing I Know You Too Well To Like You Anymore by Reel Big Fish. This is more of a song-fic then a one-shot but I think this works so I hope you enjoy.**

**Title: **I Know You To Well To Like You Anyway

**Rating: **T

**Paring: **Marceline & Marshall Lee

**(Cue music****)**

We find Marceline and Marshall arguing or singing in front of their friends.

Marshall Lee and Marceline's verse:  
_I know you too well to like you anymore_  
_I know you too well to like you anymore_

Marshall Lee's verse:  
_There's a nightmare where my dream girl was_

Marceline's verse:  
_My prince charming is a bore_

Marshall Lee and Marceline's verse:  
_And I know you too well and I don't like you anymore_

Marceline's verse:  
_When we first started, even if you farted, I'd laugh and ask for more._

Marshall Lee's verse:  
_And in the beginning we always were grinning, we didn't know what we were smiling for._

Marceline's verse:  
_We'd hold hands and then break dance, or rap like Dr. Dre._

Marshall Lee's verse:  
_And side by side, we'd drink all night, disgusting all our friends with our PDA._

Marceline's verse:  
_You felt so good deep in my heart, and that's for sure._

Marshall Lee's verse:  
_But now I feel sick when I'm around you._

Marshall Lee and Marceline's verse:  
_It hurts my head to think of how_ _I know you too well to like you anymore_ _I know you too well to like you anymore_

Marshall Lee's verse:  
_I'm stuck with someone I can't stand_

Marceline's verse:  
_I can't stand you even more_

Marshall Lee and Marceline's verse:  
_And I know you too well and I don't like you anymore_

Marceline's verse:  
_I hate the way you always say you could find somebody else._

Marshall Lee's verse:  
_And you've got me on such a tight leash that I'm starting to strangle myself._

Marceline's verse:  
_You criticize, I know that I'll never be what you want me to be._

Marshall Lee's verse:  
_When you used to be such a sight for sore eyes, but now looking at you is like a knife in me._

Marceline's verse:  
_Your heart is filled with daggers_

Marshall Lee's verse:  
_Your kiss is like razor blades_

Marceline's verse:  
_You'd rather stroke that champagne bottle_

Marshall Lee's verse:  
_I'll toss you a hand grenade!_

Marshall Lee and Marceline's verse:  
_I know you too well to like you anymore_  
_I know you too well to like you anymore_

Marceline's verse:  
_You're mean and you're unfriendly_

Marshall Lee's verse:  
_Well you're an attention whore_

Marshall Lee and Marceline's verse:  
_And I know you too well_

Marshall Lee's verse:  
_I don't like you  
__But I love you. Please stay._ **(Wait what?)**  
_No one makes me more miserable so please don't go away._  
_Cause I need you always._

Marceline's verse:  
_I'll never be able to forgive you._

Marshall Lee's verse:  
_I wish that I had never met you!_

Marshall then takes out his Axe Bass and decides to play a solo. Marceline was unimpressed while everyone who was in the room was completely confused.

Marceline's verse:  
_How did this all get so ugly, you became so strange._

Marshall Lee's verse:  
_You're always coiled back, ready to attack. Your lips curled over your vampire fangs._

Marceline's verse:  
_They say be careful what you wish for, it just might come your way._

Marshall Lee's verse:  
_Well, I dreamed about you baby, but now I'm dreaming of my escape._

Marceline's verse:  
_I knew you were a bad idea, but I had to have you anyway._

Marshall Lee's verse:  
_Now of all my worst mistakes this one is here to stay!_

Marceline then grabs Marshall and brings him close to her face "You're a son of a bitch, you know that?" she then lets go of him and they continue there whatever it is there doing.

Marshall Lee and Marceline's verse:  
_I know you too well to like you anymore_ _I know you too well to like you anymore_

Marshall Lee's verse:  
_There's a nightmare where my dream girl was_

Marceline's verse:  
_My prince charming is a bore_

Marshall Lee and Marceline's verse:  
_And I know you too well and I don't like you_ _I know you too well to like you anymore_ _I know you too well to like you anymore_

Marshall Lee's verse:  
_I'm stuck with someone I can't stand_

Marceline's verse:  
_I can't stand you even more_

Marshall Lee and Marceline's verse:  
_And I know you too well and I don't like you _

Marshall Lee's verse:  
_You're a slut_

Marceline's verse:  
_You're a dick_

Marshall Lee's verse:  
_You're a whore_

Marceline's verse:  
_You're a prick_

Marshall Lee and Marceline's verse:  
_You make me fucking sick_

Marshall Lee's verse:  
_You've got no tits_

Marceline's verse:  
_Well, you're a needle dick_

Marshall Lee and Marceline's verse:  
_I'm so sick of your shit_

Marshall Lee's verse:  
_Well you're a hag_

Marceline's verse:  
_And you're a drag_

Marshall Lee's verse:  
_You drive me fucking mad_

Marshall Lee and Marceline's verse:  
_Well I wish you'd go and die_  
_But I love you_  
_Oh well_

They then both walk away at different directions and as both they were about to leave but something kept them from leaving and they both run to each other and embraced in a kiss.

**(Music stops)**

"What just happened?" Finn asked not knowing whats going on. "I don't know Finn! I don't know!" Jake told his brother.

**After that they had sex in front of Finn and Jake not caring that they were there.** **Yeah this will be the only song-fic I'm posting in this series. Let me tell you I had a lot of ideas to write about this couple but in my opinion they were pretty bad so I decided to delete them until one day I saw a music video for this song by Spazkidin3D and I decided to write this. Hope you guys enjoyed.**


	7. Fionna & Finn

**Hello one and all I'm SuperKamiGuruFTW and welcome to the next installment in this series.**

**As you all know the last installment was not the best I could do. But you know I never written for that couple and I swear I will never make one about them again. But let's get back to this. This next one-shot is kinda of a sequel to the first one-shot I posted to this series. Hope you enjoy.**

**Title:** **(Never could figure out a title) **Part 2

**Rating: **K

**Pairing: **Finn & Fionna

After the incident that happened a few days ago Finn continued his life of adventuring and saving princesses. Well there was problem because you see-

"Oh thank you Finn!" Hot Dog Princess said as she was about to kiss him but a purple monster slapped her and the hot dog fell to the ground. "Oh no you don't. Nobody kisses my man but me." LSP said all defensive. That right if you guys remember after an attempt to make PB jealous Finn accidentally said that LSP was his girlfriend and that made LSP have her hands all over him. "LSP do you have to follow me around everywhere." Finn asked really mad "Yes that like a girlfriends job. So I can make sure you're not attracted to anybody elses lumps." the princess of lumpy space explained.

"Well did you have to ruin that nice shirt Fionna made me?" Finn asked irritated "Oh don't worry about that I made you another shirt to replace that one." she said taking out a shirt and putting it on Finn. If you read the shirt it would say 'Property of LSP!'. "I'm not wearing this." Finn shouted as he removed the shirt. "Why not?" LSP asked. "Because. Because. I'm uhhh-..." he had to think of something and fast. He got something and without thinking he just blurted out "I'M DATING FIONNA!" Finn shouted

That made LSP silent. "What?" "I'm dating Fionna and that's why I can't keep all this nice stuff you've given me." "No lumping way. You can't be lumping serious." she said as her rage grew faster. "Uh yeah sorry but I got to go meet her. Bye!" he said as he ran away. LSP didn't know what Finn was doing but she was gonna make sure to keep that blond-haired girl away from her man.

Meanwhile

We find Fionna thinking about Finn. She wanted to be with him but the only problem was she was dating Flame Prince which made somebody that no one would have expected. "How could you. Youre dating Flame Prince! What about us?" the prince of gum said making the human girl confused. "What are you talking about there is no us. You broke us up remember." "I said we need time off!" "You said that 8 weeks ago!" Fionna stated. Then the prince he was dating appeared. "Hey Fionna!" that made Prince Gumball angry. "Fionna's my girl bucko and I challenge you to battle of honor for her hand." he said as he slaps him with a white glove.

That made Flame Prince's flames grow. "Fine but I must warn you. I wont go easy one you." he said as he takes off one of his red gloves and slaps PG leaving a burn on him. That made PG madder than ever and he then takes out a sword. After that they start fighting surprisingly PG was actually good with a sword. "Fionna's my girl!" Gumball said as he swung his sword at him "NO SHE'S MINE!" the prince of flames shouted. "Dont I get a saying in this?" Fionna asked. "QUIET WERE FIGHTING OVER YOU!" Both PG and FP shouted as they continued.

Fionna basically had no voice once so ever and just stood there until. "Fionna I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend!" Finn said as he ran to her. "What?" Fionna was now defiantly confused. "I need you to help me get LSP off my back by acting like were a couple." "Why do you need my help?" she asked "Because I said we were a couple and I can't stand LSP being around me all the time." Finn explained. Fionna thought for a second this could be her one chance to be with Finn so she agreed to help him out and they left leaving both the prince of candy and the prince of fire alone.

**To Be Continued...**

**That's right I'm gonna continue this story. But it will come out randomly on different chapters because I've got requests to do. So you guys will have to wait. Also I would like to wish zengods a happy birthday. Keep on rocking.**


	8. Marceline & Prince Gumball

**Hello everyone I'm SuperKamiGuruFTW and welcome to the next installment in this series.**

**Our next request is from Guest. The story is about ****PG falling for Marceline but PB doesn't approve of it. ****I really liked the request.**

**Title:** **(Never could figure out a title)**

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Marceline & Prince Gumball

We find Marceline once again destroying most of the candy kingdom. "GET OUT OF HERE!" the princess shouted as the vampire queen floated away. 'Why does she have to so distasteful.' she thought as she heading inside the castle. When she got inside she decided she wanted to talk to her brother. She looked everywhere for him but she couldn't find him. She then decided to ask his maid. "Have you seen Bubba anywhere?" she asked. "The prince said he was going out." the maid replied "Well when is he coming back?" the princess asked

Suddenly the door opened and the prince of the candy kingdom appeared. "He should be arriving now." the maid said. "Hey Bubba how are you doing." the princess said as she walks to her brother. "I doing fantastic! I met a girl today." he responded. "Ooh really! What about Fionna?" she asked "She's with Marshall now." he said feeling depressed "Well that's great Bubba what's she like?" she asked

"She's...She's amazing! I can't even describe how amazing she is." the prince of the kingdom of candy responded "What's her name?" one of the princess's in ooo asked. "Um I don't think it's best to say." he said not wanting to say the name "Come on you can tell me after all we are brother and sister!" she explained "Well okay...her names Marceline!" he told her. "WHAT!" she couldn't believe it.

"Yeah! And I know this sounds crazy but I think she's the one." Gumball explained "I don't understand. I knew she was mad at me but I never thought she would do this." she mumbled to herself "What!?" Gumball said confused "I have to go. I'll see you later." after saying that she left. "Weird!" the prince said as he went to his room. But unknown to both of them someone was watching the conversation. "Well this should be fun." was all the watcher said before leaving.

Later

PB decides to go to Marceline's house and tell her to stay away from her brother. As she arrived she basically slams at the door. "MARCELINE OPEN UP!" if you could see her now you would see she is pissed off. The door opens but it's revealed to be the vampire queen's brother Marshall Lee. "Where's Marceline?" she asked. "She left!" Marshall responded "Well where did she go?" the bubblegum princess asked. "How should I know. She doesn't tell me anything and I don't bother asking questions." the vampire king responded "Marshall get back in here." a female voice is heard inside the house. "Coming Fionna." the king said "Well you must know where she could have possibly gone!" the princess asked "I don't know check Finn and Jake's place." he suggested as he slammed the door to continue what he was doing.

'Rrg where are you?' she thought to herself as she headed to Finn and Jake's house. As soon as she got there she knocks on the door. The door opens to reveal the boy she rejected so many times looking a lot older. "Princess! What are you doing here?" Its been years since the incident that ruined their friendship. Sure they hung out when they were with Lady and Jake but they never really interacted with each other not after what happened. "Have you seen Marceline?" she asked hoping he knew. "She stopped talking to me a long time ago so I don't where she is." Finn replied flatly.

"Oh! Well thanks!" she said as she headed back to the candy kingdom refusing to turn back. 'Why did I do that to him. I never thought it would turn out that way.' she thought remembering horrible memories. She headed back to the candy kingdom giving up on finding the queen of vampires. She then decided to just tell her brother the reason they can't be together. PB went over to his room and knocked. "Bubba you in there I need to talk to you." but there was no response. She was about to leave but then heard some noise inside. "Bubba?" she then opens the door without thinking.

As soon as she opened the door she was in total shock because when she saw what was inside she knew she already to late. PB glared into his room with great anger strickening across her face. "MARCELINE GET OFF OF MY BROTHER!" she yelled to the vampire on top of the prince. "Well that ruined the moment!" the queen said as she got off him and put her clothes on. "Later Gumball!" she said floating to the window.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM BONNIE?" the prince said covering his shame. The princess didn't look him. "Look Bubba I know your mad at me, but I'm only trying to save you from her." the princess of gum explained. "Why are you getting in my business." the prince shouted. "Because she's only using you." PB told him still not making eye contact. "How do you know that?" he asked still shouting. "Because...She did it to me to."

That made Prince Gumball stop shouting. "What?" the prince said now confused. The princess then sat down on his bed still not looking at him. "A long time ago I met Marceline myself and we hit it off. We dated and did a lot of stuff that I still regret doing. But she seemed to actually care about me to the point where she would take the fall when I get myself in a situation. I was younger at the time and I thought she actually cared about me. But then she broke my heart and threw to the ground like it was nothing to her. I then did something to her that made her so mad that she swore revenge." she explained. That made the prince just stare at her in total shock. "I just didn't want you to get hurt by her. Like I was."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." he said. "I didn't want you to know." she said. There was a long silence but after a while PB decided to speak up. "Now will you please put some clothes on."

**If anyone is actually wondering what destroyed PB and Finn's friendship I'm not gonna say but I will tell you that it did involve Flame Princess.**


	9. Gender Swapped One Shot

**Hey Adventure Time fans I'm SuperKamiGuruFTW and welcome to the next installment in this series.**

**Today is a sad day for a lot of people in America. The reason is because today is the 11th year anniversary of 9/11. Many people died on that day so I would like to ask you all to for a moment of silence for those lost...Okay now that I got that out of the way let's get to this next one-shot. The story is about Fionna getting all of her friends to helping her build a shed.**

**Title: **Building Time **(I guess)**

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: (Theres not really a pairing for this one)**

It was a peaceful day in ooo and Cake was having breakfast with her boyfriend. "Sooo did you sleep well last night." the cat asked. Lord Monochromicorn then said something in morse code. "...Um is that a yes?" she asked. Suddenly the door busts open revealing the human girl Fionna.

"Hey guys look what I got!" she said holding a beat up sword. "I can't believe someone was about to throw this away." she said as she places it on the table. LM then hit the table with his hoves.

"Yeah what is that?" the cat asked looking at the beat up sword.

"I found this sword in the forest. It looks like it could have been used in a great battle." she said imaging how the sword could have been used for.

"No offense Fi but sword looks like crap." the feline said which got the human girl to glare at her. Cake did not like how she was looking at her. "Well if you're gonna keep that then you should put it in the closet with the rest of your swords." she said. Then Fionna headed to the closet where she keeps all of her other swords.

'What does Cake know.' the girl with the bunny hat thought as she opened the closet door. But as soon as the door opened all of her swords fell down on Fionna. The swords miss her but barely. Cake saw what happened and headed to her sister.

"Fi are you alright?" she said helping her up.

"Yeah I'm fine Cake. But I guess we need a new place to put all my swords." she said looking at all the swords on the ground.

"Cant you just get rid of them and just use one?" the cat asked but that just made Fionna glare at her. "Fine! Looks like were gonna need to find another place to put them then." she explained.

Fionna thought of what to do for a moment but then she got and idea. "I know we can build a shed." she said.

"Um couldn't we just put the sword in the attic of something?" Fionna's feline companion asked.

"Come on Cake it will be fun. We can invite everyone to help out." she explained.

"Who in their right mind is gonna help you build that shed?" the cat asked.

Later

"I just had to ask." the cat told herself. After a short time Fionna was able to get PG, FP, Marshall Lee, LSP, LM, BMO, and Cinnamon Bun in a dress to help her.

"Okay I just want to thank you all for coming to help me and Cake build this shed." the human girl announced.

"You said that there would be food. Where is the food?" the male lump monster shouted.

"We don't really have any food at the moment bu-" she tried to continue but she saw the prince of lumpy space floating away. "Wait! Where are you going?" she shouted to the lump monster.

"I only came here for the food!" the purple monster with a mustache said irritated as he floated away. When he was gone the Cinnamon Bun who was wearing a dress started to leave.

"Cinnamon Bun where are you going?" she asked.

"I have a confession to make...I really just came here because you said there was food." she said as she leaves. The only people who left were Fionna's 3 love interests, Cake's boyfriend, and the gaming system.

"Umm okay? Alright even though some of the people I got left I still think we can build this shed." the human girl said with confidence. "So you guys build it with the wood we have so far while me and cake get some more." she said as she and Cake headed to the woods.

"Sooo does anyone even know who to make a shed?" the vampire king asked with his hood on.

"Well I guess I can make blue prints while we wait for Fionna and Cake." the prince of the candy kingdom said as he got some paper out and started to work. While he was working Marshall was staring at Flame Prince. They both knew from the first time they first made eye contact they didn't like each other at all.

Meanwhile

We find the 2 female heros of ooo bringing back wood. "I can just tell that this shed will be awesome." she said excited.

"Fionna let me ask you one more time. Cant you just get rid of all those swords?" the cat said hoping her sister would reconsider.

"Cake you know I've collected all those swords from all the adventures we had." she explained.

"I'm just saying." the cat said.

"Look nothings going to change my m-ahhh." as soon as they arrived to the tree fort they saw Gumball curled up in a ball, BMO hiding behind the bushes, and LM on top of the tree fort. But what caused all this. Well if you look to the right you'll see that Flame Prince is strangling Marshall. Fionna knew she had to stop this so she runs over to them and pulls Flame Prince back even though it burned her. "Flame Prince stop." as soon as the prince of the Fire Kingdom felt Fionna pulling him back he let go of Marshall.

"You win this round bat man." Flame Prince said as he walked away. But while he was leaving he heard Marshall hissing at him. As soon as Marshall Lee and Flame Prince we're done fighting everyone was back to normal.

"Okay seriously guys you need to stop fighting each other and start helping me build this shed." Fionna said.

"Alright were ready." everyone shouted.

"Then let's do it." the human girl shouted. There was a long silence. "Umm does anyone know how to build a shed." that made everyone fall to the ground like an anime character.

"Dont worry Fionna while you were gone I drew blueprints on how the shed should look like." Bubba explained as he showed her the blue paper.

"Okay let's get to work."

8 minutes later

"Yeah that's one fine looking shed. WHY DOESN'T OURS LOOK LIKE THAT?" the girl with the bunny hat shouted as she puts down the blueprints and looks at what she and her group build. The shed looked torn up and had a lot of wood at the wrong places and it looked like it could fall to the ground if anyone touched it.

"Come on Fionna it doesn't look like...Total. Crap." Marshall said trying to comfort her.

"Sigh well I guess that will have to do." the human said thinking that it could be a lot worse. "Maybe if it we paint the shed it wont look so bad." she said grabbing a bucket of paint then gave everyone a paint brush. "Okay you guys start painting. I'll get more colors." she said heading inside. So everyone started to paint the shed. Then Marshall accidentally makes paint fall on Flame Prince's face.

After being hit he started to heat up and the paint burned from his face. "Oh you're gonna regret doing that." Flame Prince said as he gets paint on his brush and puts paint on the vampire. That made the vampire pissed and both FP and Marshall started putting paint on each other.

"Guys will you stop fooling arou-" Prince Gumball was interrpted by getting hit with paint. "Oh. Its. On."

Later

"Okay I'm back! How does it-" before she could even finish she saw that everyone was covered in paint. That broke something in Fionna. "You know what. I don't even care about building a shed anymore. You all made me stop care about building a place to put my swords. Congradultions...You know I actually believed that you guys could actually build something together. But I now realize that you can't do anything right and your ASSHOLES." that made everyone silent.

"Shes right!" a voice was heard. That made everyone look at LM in shock.

"Did he just talk? He never talks!" Fionna said.

"All we've done is mess around and ruining everything. Fionna counted on us to actually build this shed when no one else would help. She thought we could all do it together as friends. So I think its time to stop fooling around and start getting serious." LM explained.

"Ooh baby so that's what you sound like." Cake said as her tail was all fizzed out with her eyes widened.

"Whoa hold on a second. Ever since I've known you. You've never said anything to me that wasnt in morse code." Gumball explained to LM.

"Everything has been fine up to this point!" he responded.

"He's right. We got to put are differences aside and build this shed correctly now who's with me?" Marshall asked.

"Yeah!" everyone shouted.

_And so they decided to actually work together and build Fionna's shed. However it turned out worse than the first time. But they tried again a few minutes later and got it right the second time._

**I honestly don't like writing a gender-swapped fic by itself. I think it would be a lot more fun for me to write if I involved the real characters. But aside from that if they ever do make another gender-swapped episode I don't think I'll watch it. However I might watch it if they make Marshall Lee be voiced by Tom Cruise. If anyones wondering why well if you've seen the movie Rock of Ages and/or read my fanfic for it you would probably know why.**


	10. Finn & Hot Dog Princess

**Hello people of this site I'm SuperKamiGuruFTW and welcome to the next installment in this series.**

******Recently a user on this site helped me see the error of my ways. So as thank you to the user I made this one-shot.**

**Title:** **(Coming up with titles is not my strength)**

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Finn & Hot Dog Princess

We find Finn heading to Hot Dog Princess's home to ask her an important question. "Hey, Hot Dog Princess are you in there?" the boy shouted. After saying that the princess came out of her home and walked towards him.

"Hello Finn! What brings you here?" Hot Dog Princess said really happy to see him.

"I'm throwing this big party for Flame Princess and I'm trying to get everyone in ooo to come. So I was wondering if you would come." the hero who replaced Billy explained.

"Hmm I don't think I can make it." the princess said obviously lying.

"Come on I'm trying to make FP feel comfortable around everyone. Can you please come." he begged.

"Sorry I just don't want to get burned by her!" the princess of hot dogs said.

"She wont burn you I swear." the human said.

"I don't want to take the chance. Sorry Finn." the hot dog with a crown said as she headed towards her home.

"Come on I just want everyone to make her feel like she not the most dangerous person in ooo." he said trying to make her stay.

"I'm sure she'll be more comfortable if I'm not there." she replied.

"Please I'll do anything." that made the hot dog stop and turn around.

"Anything?"

"Anything just name it." the princess giggled after hearing that. She then went inside her dog house and when she came out she was holding mustard. As soon as she arrived to Finn she handed it to him. "Whats this for?"

"If you want me to come. All you have to do is put that mustard on your hands and rub it on my body." she explained.

"WHAT! ARE YOU INSANE!" Finn shouted thinking that was the grosses thing in the world.

"Well if you don't do it I wont come to that party." she said.

"...Err alright fine. Lets just get this over with." Finn said. She then got on the ground waiting for him to rub it on her. 'Okay you can do this. Just think of something else while you do it. Okay thinking.' he then thinks of the time he saw Marceline naked. 'WHY DID I THINK THAT!'

"I'm waiting." the giant hot dog said interrupting his train of thought. He knew he couldn't think of anything else so he just put the mustard on his hands and he slowly brought his hands towards the princess's back. He then rubs it on her back slowly hating everything about this then started going fast. 'He's going so fast. His hands feel so warm.' she thought enjoying every moment of it.

"There I'm done! Will you go now?" the hero said irritated as he moved his hands away from her. The princess then turned around to reveal her stomach.

"Rub my belly now." she said trying to sound seductive.

"WHAT! NO! You said if I rub mustard on your back you'll come." the hero said pissed off.

"Correction I said I would come if you rub it on my body not just my back." the hot dog said.

'Flame Princess you owe me big time!' Finn thought to himself. Out of all the of the disgusting things he's done in the past. This was one of the worse. "Are you sure there isn't anything else I can do?" the kid with the bear hat asked.

"Nope you have to do this or I wont come." the princess who was enjoying this said.

"Sigh Gob Damnit!" he then put the mustard on his hands again. He knew there wasnt anything else he could do to change her mind so he just had to man up a face this. He placed his hands on her stomach and started rubbing the mustard on her stomach.

'THIS IS THE GREATEST DAY OF MY LIFE!' the princess thought as he continues to rub her stomach with disgust written all over his face. But soon he was done putting the mustard on her and the princess felt satisfied. "That was great!" the princess said getting up.

"Now will you come?" Finn asked not happy about doing that.

"Okay Finn I'll come to that party and make her feel welcome." she said walking to her house.

**Then the party was held and everyone in ooo was there. However one princess did something to the guest of honor and made her attack everyone but that's another story. You know I feel like people are gonna hate me for this. Also the Revenge of Cooler abridged is out and I found it to be hilarious.**


	11. Finn & Marceline

**Hey Fanfiction dot net whats up I'm SuperKamiGuruFTW and welcome to the next installment to this series.**

******Our next request is from EmoBlackie. The story is basically Finn being jealous when he sees Marceline with Marshall Lee to the point where the darkness takes over.**

**Title:** **(I should just get rid of the this)**

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Finn & Marceline

We find Finn and Jake heading to Marceline house for a jam session. "So Finn what do you think Marceline gonna sing this time?" Jake asked.

"You know Marceline she always surprises us with something new every week." Finn replied. They soon arrive at the cave and Jake sees something that shocked him.

"Well that's new!" the dog said.

"Huh?" Finn was confused then he looks ahead and see that there was some guy hugging Marceline. "Who's that?" the boy asked.

"I don't know but it looks like Marceline got a new boyfriend." Finn's brother said.

"No it can't be she told me she was done with relationships." the human said not believing what he's seeing.

"Well she could have lied!" the dog with stretching powers said.

"Jake gets us closer I want to see how this turns out." Jake obeyed and gets as close as possible without getting seen.

"I missed you so much." the vampire queen said.

"I missed you to Marceline." the mystery boy said.

"What do think Jake!" the kid with the bear hat asked.

"Well he could be an old boyfriend that had to leave due to family or personal reasons. But after so long he came back to her because she is his true love." Jake explained.

"What makes you think that?" the 14 year old boy asked.

"I saw it in a movie once." his companion replied. While they continued to figure out this guy. The man of mystery went inside the house with the radical dame who likes to play games. Soon the two heros realised they went inside and they headed towards the window. Once they both were at the window they got a better look at this guy. "Holy crap!" the dog said shocked. The boy was also surprised on what he saw. He had a bite marks on his neck and also had an axe bass. "Wow I can see why she dated him." the dog said.

A few hours passed and the boy and his dog continued to watch through the window. "I don't get it Finn never misses a jam session. I can understand why Jake would but Finn never would. Where are they?" the queen of vampires said.

"Maybe something came up." the guy in her house said.

"Yeah I guess that possible. Oh well screw them lets just do one without them." Marceline said getting her bass out.

"Finn can we go home I wanna video chat with lady." Jake begged.

"No we got figure out more about this guy." Finn said still looking inside the house.

"What else is there to know about. He's some guy Marceline knows from a long time ago. What more do you want to know about?" Jake asked.

"I think this guy may have done something to her to make feel this way. You know like what happened with Ash." Finn responded.

"Come on Finn isn't it possible that not all the people she dated are like that?" the stretchable dog asked.

"I just want to be sure." the boy replied.

"Why can't you just let i-...Oohhhh!" Jake said now staring at Finn with a weird smile.

"What?" Finn said turning to Jake.

"I see whats going on here. Your jealous." Jake said

"What! No im not." Finn said denying it while turning away.

"Oh my glob you really are jealous." Jake said finding it amusing.

"I'm not jealous." he said blushing.

"Ha you like Marceline!" Jake laughed.

"Shut up man!" Finn said shoving him.

"Come on Finn its fine. So you like Marceline big deal. I'm mean i like a raincorn and you dont see me denying it." Jake said.

"I don't like Marceline." Finn said.

"Right!" the dog said sarcastically.

"I'm serious I don't." he shouted.

"Right then why are we stalking her and that guy all day. When we could be going out on adventures?" Jake asked.

"Because this guy could be trouble and I want to find out if he is." Finn explained.

"Your jealous." Jake insisted.

"Shut up." Finn said.

"Look Finn you can stay here all night watching them. But I'm going home." the dog said about to leave.

"Jake you can't leave." the hero of ooo said.

"Your on your own buddy." the dog said not caring.

"C'mon Jake can you a least stay for 5 more minutes then we can leave." Jake didn't like the idea but if that will make him go home than he'll do it.

"Fine!" so they both went to the window and saw something horrible. A broken lamp, Marceline on the floor with what looks like blood coming out of her, and red on the guy she was with all day. "Finn I know what your thinking but I think we wait and get some help first."

"Oh no waiting time is over. I'm gonna kill the son of a bitch." he said moving back and running through the window. "YAHHHHHHH!"

"Huh!" the guy noticed him come in. But before he could do anything Finn punched as hard as he could that he fell to the ground. As soon as he was down he kept on punching him until blood came out of his face. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HER. YOU COME BACK AFTER SO LONG, ENTER HER HOUSE, AND NOW YOU KILL HER YOU DONT DESERVE TO LIVE!" he shouted as continued to punch him.

"Whoa whoa whoa calm down weenie." Marceline said pulling him back. Finn stopped attacking and turned to her.

"Marceline you're not dead." Finn said starting to calm down.

"Finn I am dead. I'm a vampire after all." the vampire queen said.

"But but but the blood coming out of you." Finn said confused.

"You mean the sandwich I made." she said holding a squashed sandwich. "I was walking from my kitchen then I fell down on and landed on this sandwich. Then ketchup come out. That's why I never walk I always fall." she explained.

"But the blood on his shirt." he said pointing at the vampire.

"Some of the ketchup got on my shirt." the guy explained.

"...But..The broken lamp." the human with the bear hat said pointing at the broken lamp.

"A damn spider broke it." the girl he was watching all day said. Finn then knew that this a big misunderstanding.

"Well uh sorry to bother you to so I'll just be going." the hero said heading to the door. But Marceline then grabbed his shoulder.

"Hold on Finn! Where were you all day you never miss a jam session." she asked.

"I was uhh-" he couldn't lie after what he just did so he decided to just come out clean. "I was. Kind of. Watching you guys all day from the window."

"Why?" Marceline asked.

"Because. I uh thought your boyfriend was bad news." Finn said.

"Wait you think he's my boyfriend." she said pointing at the guy. After saying that she started laughing like maniac. The guy then joined in.

"Whats so funny." the last human asked.

"Finn this is my cousin." Marceline said.

"Your cousin." Finn then realized what was going on.

"Yes Finn my cousin. We were very close when we were younger. Then after 200 years he decided to visit me." Marceline explained.

"Hey my name Marshall." the vampire introduced himself.

"Oh glob I'm an idiot." he said running out. "Jake get us out of here." he said getting on him.

Later

"Well that was a weird way to spend the day." Jake said.

"Jake lets just never speak of this day again." Finn said.

"Suit yourself." Jake said heading to his room. Finn was about to join him but then he heard a tap on the window. It was Marceline. Finn then walked up to the window and opened it so she can get in.

"Hey weenie! We need to talk." she said looking serious.

"I know. Your going to yell at me because of what I did." the boy said ready to receive his punishment.

"You stalked us the whole day, you attacked my cousin, and ran out of my house. That was completely stupid of you." she said looking mad. "However that is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." that surprised Finn.

"It was?"

"Yeah you were conserned about me and you showed me what you would do if someone actually hurt me. Thanks Finn." she said hugging him.

"So you're not mad that I made yo-"

"Finn just shut up and enjoy the moment." she said. Finn did what he was told and he hugged her back.

**And that's who that happened. Hope you enjoyed.**


	12. BMO vs LSP

**Hola soy SuperKamiGuruFTW y bienvenidos a la nueva entrega de esta serie.**

**But no I wont be writing this whole thing in spanish its just I need to improve in my spanish class. But anyways school ended early today so I have time to write my stories. So this next one-shot is a sequel to my first fanfic ever Be Careful What You Wish For. I was inspired to make it after watching BMO Noire.**

**Title: (This pretty much has no meaning)**

**Rating: **T

**Fight: **BMO vs. LSP

BMO's POV:

Day 37 it's been a long journey since I decide to take on the mission of getting Finn's shoe back. The search has not been easy for I faced many obstacles and ran into some old enemy's on the way. But I swore to myself that I wouldn't go home until I got Finn's shoe back. I knew that I couldn't last much longer because my batteries were low. I had to find a plug-in and I have to-

No ones POV

It all went black for the little gaming device who acts like a detective. He couldn't find a place to recharge on time. Just as all hope seemed lost someone came.

BMO's POV:

"Uhhh where am I?" I couldn't figure out where I was but what I did know was that I was now fully charged. I searched my surroundings to find that I was in a pink room that had a picture of woman and a baby. This was strange who would save me. I then heard some noises coming from the ceiling so I kept quiet to listen.

"Come on Marceline you can't- Ow do this to me." that sounds like Finn.

"Of course I can. Your my property so I can do whatever I want to you." and that sounded like the nice vampire lady.

"Ahh don't you think this is a little- MUCH!" Finn said. It sounds like he's being tortured.

"This is what happens when you disobey me. Now get on the floor." Marceline said.

"Come on Marceline can't you jus-"

"I SAID GET ON THE FLOOR!" she yelled and it sounds like she's hitting him.

"Okay okay." he said. Now I was terrified what the heck is she doing to him? But I have to focus and try to get Finn's shoe back. I ran to the door even though Finn needed help I still had a job to do. But I couldn't reach the door knob so I went through the doggy door.

A few minutes passed and I finally found LSP camp site. So far I don't see her. I then heard a noise. I turn my head and I was surprised on what I saw. It was Lorraine in a cage. "Lorraine what happened to you." I said as I ran towards her.

"Oh BMO its you. I knew you would come and save me." she said.

"Shh Lorraine where is Finn's shoe?" I asked hoping she knew.

"Forget about a his shoe BMO what about me." she asked. Ha same old Loraine.

"Loraine I will get you out of here just tell me where the shoe is." I said more serious. But then I heard someone coming.

"I don't get it where's Finn. He shouldnt be that hard to find...Oh well at least I still have his shoe." that was it. I peaked my head behind a tree and saw the purple being rubbing the shoe on her face. She disgusts me. As soon as she was done she place it on what looks like a shrine. "Someday I'm gonna have the whole thing." she said. She then looked at her watch. "Oh my glob lunch time." Oh no Loraine. I then turned back to her.

"Stay quiet Loraine I'm gonna get you out of here." I said trying to untangle what looks like a twist tie.

"Oh BMO please hurry I don't want to be eaten." she said. I struggled until *SNAP* Yes I got it done.

"Run Loraine run." I said trying to make her leave.

"Will I ever see you again!" the chick that I had a past with asked.

"Dont worry I'll be around. Now go!" soon she was running but the floating monster saw what I did.

"Gasp my lunch is getting away. COME BACK HERE FOOD!" she shouted chasing her. Will she catch her. I doubt it because I know Loraine can out run anybody. I then headed towards the shrine that held the thing I was looking for. I picked it up and after that I knew my mission was successful. That's when I headed home.

No one's POV:

We find Jake in the Treefort comforting Finn. "Wow Finn I had no idea the situation you have with Marceline was that bad." Jake said looking at the bruised up Finn.

"First it was all just humiliating things like put ice cream down my pants and wearing dresses. Then asked me to put on this miniskirt and I said no. She didn't take that well so she did things to me that I don't want talk about." Finn said remembering all the horrible things she did.

"Dont worry Finn I'm gonna do all I can to free you from Marceline." the dog told Finn. Then the door opened and revealed the little gaming device. "BMO where have you been?" the dog asked. It's been days since he ran away from home or at least that's how Finn and Jake see it.

"I did it! I got Finn's shoe back." he said holding up the stolen shoe. Finn then felt a little happy about it.

"Alright BMO how did you get it back?" the human boy asked.

"It was simple! First I ran into a 2 headed duck and he gave me directions. Then look around in the candy kingdom for a few of days. As soon as I left I lost power and when I awake I was in the vampire lady's house. When I got out I found her campsite, saved Lorraine, and got your shoe back." the robot said.

"Well looks like you had your self your own little adventure." the dog who got a rainicorn pregnant said.

"Yep my work here is done." the robot said putting himself in sleep mode. Finn then walked up to BMO and put his missing shoe on.

"Well that's one thing I don't have to do tomorrow." he said picking the robot up and putting it where it usually sleeps.

_**You just read how Finn got his shoe back. But now he has bigger problems. Will he be able to break free from Marceline's grasp? Will Tree Trunks make an appearance in one of my stories? Will Jake help Finn out? **_

At the hospital Lady was screaming while giving birth. "Okay the 4th one out. Now here comes the 5th." the doctor said. "Five kids!" Jake said before passing out.

_**Probably not! Dont miss the next installment to Be CareFul What You Wish For!**_

**Actually that's not gonna happen. But you know I had some ideas on making a sequel to is but since Finn got cured it lost the feeling I was giving everyone. Also tonight Ignition Point comes out and you don't want to miss it.**


	13. No Pairing

**Hello I'm SuperKamiGuruGTW and...yeah you know the rest.**

**This next one-shot is a prologue to...something I was gonna work on.**

**Title:** **(Why this is still here is unknown)**

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: (This has no pairing)**

On a regular night in OOO the hero of the land was heading home with his girlfriend the princess of the Fire Kingdom. "Wow you really beat up that giant?" Flame princess said fascinated.

"I sure did. I'm mean somebody had to give him the Ol' one two." he said explaining all of his pervious adventures to her. They soon arrived to the giant tree which was his home.

"I had a nice time Finn." the princess said.

"Me too." Finn said. There was a long silence.

"Well aren't you going to invite me in?" she asked.

"Oh um my place is kind of messy so I don't think you wanna go in there." he replied.

"What is there something inside that you don't want me to see?" she asked.

"No there's nothing really." he said opening the door. As soon as he opened it he saw Marceline right in front of him covered in a towel while her long silky black hair was wet from what he can except a shower. Seeing her like she was now made Finn blush madly.

"Hey Finn!" the vampire queen greeted him.

"Marceline wh- what are you doing here? And why are you all wet?" he asked.

"My shower is broken so I decided to use yours." the queen explained.

"You can't just come into my home and use my shower." Finn said blushing.

"Finn you do remember that I use to own this place right." Marceline said to the human. He then felt something burning from behind him. It was at that moment he realized that Flame Princess was still there.

"Who. Is. **THAT?**" she shouted becoming enraged. Her shouting made Finn fall to the ground

"Uhh Flame Princess..This is...Um M-Marceline." Finn said trying to calm her down.

"Finn why would you do this to me I'm hurt. I thought we had something special." Marceline said not really meaning it. But all she was doing was making Finn situation a whole lot worse. The princess looked like she was going to kill him.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? YOUR GOING OUT WITH BOTH OF US!?" she shouted making conclusions.

"No it's not like that were just friends." Finn said trying to make her see that this all just a big misunderstanding.

"DONT LIE TO ME. YOU DECIDED SINCE YOU CANT KISS ME TO PUT YOUR LIPS ON HER!" the princess said pointing at the vampire.

"Really were just friends! Tell her Marceline." Finn said. **(Big mistake) **The vampire then floated to her and whispered something in her ear. After that all hell broke loose. She burned down his home while what looks like tears came out of her eyes. "I though you really cared about me Finn." she said as she headed home leaving a trail. All Finn could do was look at the direction Flame Princess took.

**Yeah that's all I could come up with. So I havent been updating this for a while. Well the truth is I don't what to write for Adventure Time at the moment. I kind of lost inspiration to write for this series. But I'm not gonna stop writing this all together its just that its gonna take me a while until I can come up with something. So until then you should read someone elses story.**


	14. BMO & Marceline

**Hello I'm SuperKamiGuruFTW and this is the next installment in this series.**

**You know as the show keeps going there's one pairing that needs to be recognized. These two have been through a lot together and its time they become a couple. I'm talking of course of the pairing BMO and Marceline. So to make sure this pairing grows I'll make three stories for this chapter. Well lets get started.**

**Title: (I need to hire somebody for this.)**

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **BMO and Marceline

We find a gaming device coming outside onto a boat while a vampire followed her. "Come you know I feel about you so whats the problem?" the vampire asked.

"This has to stop Marceline you and me are just two different people. I'm sorry but you have to move on." the robot replied.

"But I love you. Cant you see, were both meant to be." the queen said hoping the robot will say yes.

"Marceline you're a 1000 year old vampire and I'm a gaming device it will never work out." the robot said on the edge of the boat.

"We'll make it work. Believe me will make it work." she said.

"I'm sorry." was all the robot said as he looked at the setting sun.

"It's her isn't it?" she said.

"Huh!?" the robot was now confused.

"Admit it your still in love with that chicken." she said.

"Dont make me laugh me and her are over. I moved on." he said.

"Have you?" the queen of vampires asked.

"Yes I have!" the robot said.

"Have you?" she repeated her question.

"Yes!" the genderless robot said.

"Have you?" she said again. BMO thought about what she was asking and the robot knew she was right it was still in love with the chicken that the robot had a past with.

"...No." the robot replied.

"You need to decide right now BMO. Who is it gonna be her or me." Marceline said putting her hands on her shoulders. The young robot was not yet ready to make this kind of decision. So BMO knew what had to be done. He jumped off the boat and headed towards the pond.

_In BMO's mind:_

_He just jumped out of a building with the file in the robots hands. As he kept falling the building above it exploded._

Back to reality

"Wait BMO your not programmed to survi-" was all she could say when the robot fell inside the pond. BMO then short and the whole body of water was electricuted. A few seconds after it stopped dead fish came out of there. The vampire queen saw all of this and could only start crying. "WHY BMO? WHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYY?"

Fin

**Okay that was the first one hoped you enjoyed it. Now here's the second one. Also I just want to apologize in advance to the PBxMarceline shippers.**

**Title: **A little Adventure something

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **BMO and Marceline

We find the hero of ooo hanging out with his two best friends in the world. "So what are we gonna do today?" Finn asked.

"Were gonna sell lemonade." the princess said. Both the vampire and hero stare at her for a moment.

"No!" Marceline said punching her. "I think we should make a song." she said getting out her axe base.

"Can I be the singer because I got something I wanna get of my chance." the boy asked.

"No! You're a horrible singer who uses auto tune." the black hair girl where a big hat said.

"Come on Marceline let Finn have a chance to sing so that everyone will be able to participate." the princess said.

"Yeah come on Marceline have a little faith in me." Finn said as he got up.

Finn's verse:

_It's Friday friday gotta get down on friday._

Marceline just started at him. "Glob damnit! Finn why do you exist." she said.

"So that you and PB are easier targets for Yuri fan art." he said.

"Why does nobody realize that BMO is my true love?" she asked.

"I have an idea guys." PB told her two friends. "Guys let's have a rock concert." she said. It's silent for a moment.

"I think that's a horrible idea but I'm with you anyways." Marceline said.

Later

"Hello Candy Kingdom are you ready to rock." the vampire rocker said on the mic but no one was there.

"Huh the kingdom is looking pink and yellow again." the Finn said.

"Yeah but where is everybody?" the 1000 year old asked.

"There watching LSP do dances from Footloose." the princess said. That just made the Marceline glare at her.

"What! Great job for not telling me smartass" she said flying out of the kingdom. As she leaves both the princess and the hero follow her. Soon they stopped and saw all the candy citizens watching LSP dancing like in the movie even though she doesn't have legs.

_Now I gotta cut loose_  
_Footloose, kick off the Sunday shoes_  
_Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees_  
_Jack, get back, come on before we crack_

"Hey you purple lumpy transvestite what are you doing." the daughter of the lord of evil said.

"Marceline the princess of lumpy space is doing a-"

"Shut up Peppermint butler no care about what you have to say." Marceline said. That made a tear come out of the peppermint's eye. "Why is everyone watching her dancing. I thought this show was about a boy and his dog. But for some reason you get more screen time on this show than me. Tell me LSP how do you do it?" Marceline asked. All LSP did was drowl. "Gasp! Lets go guys."

Later **(again)**

We find the three characters that most people pay attention to on the show in Marceline's house. "Soo what do we do now." Finn asked.

"We need to find a way to make people notice are band and the reason everybody's not interested in us is because LSP has been putting on eye liner its the only explanation." Marceline said.

"Couldnt it be because we don't have any material." PB asked.

"NO! The eye liner theory is only logical reason." Marceline said.

"So what are we gonna do?" the boy with the bear hat asked.

"Easy henchmen were gonna give Bonnie a make over so people will be attracted to her.

"I am a beautiful and delicate flower. Girls moon when the summer wind gently blows my hair. And my milkshakes bring all the boys to the yard." PB said resulting in her getting punched by Marceline.

"You're an ugly despicable swing and it's because of you no one like are band." Marceline said to the princess on the ground.

"Come on Marcy this fan fic isn't over yet and there's still time for more jokes and-"

"Are you done breaking the fourth wall weenie?" the queen asked.

"Yeah!" he replied.

"Lets go." she said lifting the princess out of her house.

**A now for Act 2**

"I don't like this?" PB said.

"It your fault that your ugly. Now eat grass and become pretty damnit." the queen said shoving the princess head to the ground and she slowly starts to eat the grass with a side of dirt.

"I already forgot what were doing." Finn said. While they were doing...something Jake walks by while holding the gaming device living in the Tree Fort.

"Wait...BMO!" she then came over to the dog. "Oh hi weenie." she said looking at him dead in the eye.

"What do you want Marceline?" the dog asked.

"I want to know what a mutt like you is doing with my boyfriend." the vampire asked showing her fangs.

"DONT EAT ME!" Jake shouted.

"Relax my love I was just wondering what it felt like to be touched by a man. But I can assure you it meant nothing." the robot explained.

"Gasp!" the boy said.

"Oh why BMO. Your my favorite test subject." the princess said.

"Your tearing me apart BMO!" Marceline shouted.

"We should have sex to teach him a lesson." PB said.

"How dare you suggest that." Marceline shouted.

"Why wouldn't I?" PB asked.

"You know having sex with a girl isn't such a bad idea." Finn said.

"Right its a horrible idea." the queen said.

"PB will be able to give you more pleasure than a little device can." Finn said.

"Since when?" the queen asked.

"And I think PB is beautiful and is worth saving from the Ice King." Finn said.

"...Really?" She asked.

"No." he replied.

"I don't want Bonnie to be my girlfriend for she is ugly and lame and far less muscular than BMO." Marceline said.

"But she's kind and easy to manipulate. Which makes her the perfect lover." Finn explained then he starts to sing.

Finn's verse:

_I just wanted us together and to play as a band,_  
_Last night was the most fun I've ever had,_  
_Even liked it when the two of you would get mad... at each other._  
_Oh, you, a-a-a-a-are my best friends in the world._  
_You a-a-a-a-are my best friends in the world._

Marceline then hits Finn with her axe bass. "Screw this horribly ripped off fanfic. I going to star in a spin off." she said floating away.

**Again sorry for making everyone act that way. But this is the last one-shot for this pairing BMO and Marceline.**

**Title: (Ok I think I got this)**

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **BMO and Marceline

BMO's POV:

When I first layed eyes on her. I thought she was one of the scariest people in the world for kicking Finn and Jake out. But I soon realised that she one of the nicest people who I have ever met. She really liked me and never yelled or insulted me. She played me for a while until she gave the tree house back to Finn and Jake. But she always came by now and then to beat everyone's high score. I try to build my confidence to tell her how I feel but then Neptr came into the picture. Finn said that I have to be his new play mate. But I just couldn't stand hanging out with that pie thrower.

She would always come over to do something fun. Even at movie night she was there I always looked my best before showing the movie.

But one day my controller got stolen. I was so sad that I couldn't hold back the 8-bit tears coming out of my eyes. Finn and Jake took me with them and I found myself in front of a giant door. Then I saw her playing the most beautiful song I have ever heard. When she played I thought I heard the voice of an angel. But for some reason she stopped because of the pink princess that Finn liked. Then it happened she called me baby. I giggled at when she tried to making food from me. Soon they let the princess try but she then made me blind I was so sad because I couldn't see the girl who played that base.

They all kept arguing until they separated. Jake, the princess, and the nice vampire lady they left but was stopped by a song Finn was singing. That's when everyone came back and I could see again. But as the song ended I was sad because I realized I wasnt in that song. Sniff am I not one of Finn's friends.

Even in my regular life if I played soccer or football I always thought about her while I was on the field. Even in one game she came to support me. My robotic heart was working twice its capacity because of her. See her there in the stands gave me the ability to score the winning goal. It was then I realized that we were ment for each other. But one person stood in the way of me and Marceline. Lorraine! I know we both had a past together but I had to let her go. She just didnt have the spark the vampire did. I don't want people to know how I really feel, people might think I'm strange and they might reprogram me. But I cant fight my true feelings. That's right I have feelings. I guess I was wrong when I said I didn't have emotion. I guess there was a lot of things I was wrong about. But there is one thing that I know is right. It's that I love Marceline.

**Well thats it. Thats all the stories in this installment. Which story was your favorite? But aside from that I hope you enjoyed this pairing.**


	15. Marceline & Finn

One hundred kisses from the angels on my tummy,

One hundred bumblebees needed to make honey,

One hundred nose wiggles like I'm a little bunny.

One hundred years in a century,

One hundred lies that you said to me,

One hundred sins leaves you dead within,

One hundred nails that PIERCE YOUR SKIN!

ONE HUNDRED! ONE HUNDRED!

ONE HUNDRED! ONE HUNDRED!

ONE HUNDRED! ONE HUNDRED!

ONE HUNDRED! ONE HUNDRED!

**Yeah 100 episodes can you believe it.**

**Hi I'm SuperKamiGuruFTW and your reading the next installment in this series.**

**Well you did it Pendleton Ward you were able to make 100 episodes of Adventure Time. Well for the past 2 years we have been entertained by this show to the extent that we would either write fan fics or make fan art and even though the Adventure Time has gained a big following it's still getting bigger everyday. So congratulations Pen and we hope to see more to come from your show. But anyways let's get to this next fic. So are next story is about Finn being rejected and goes over to Marceline's house to tell her how he feels in song.**

**Title: **Give in to me

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Finn and Marceline

We find the radical dame who likes to play games playing her axe bass. Until she hears a knock on the door. She puts her bass down and heads toward the door to see the human boy she likes to prank. "Hey weenie whats up." she said. But without saying anything he just walks into the house looking depressed. "What the matter with you?" she asked as she closed the door. But there was no response. She thought for a moment until she found out whats wrong. "Its her isn't it?" she asked.

"I don't know what I'm doing wrong. I do what I think is right and she just puts me aside like I'm nothing." the human boy said finally speaking.

"Come on forget about her. There are other girls out there." she said trying to cheer him up. However it just doesn't seem to be working. "Finn do want to talk about it?" she asked. But he was silent. "Come on Finn its not that bad." he just remained quiet. She needed to do something but what? That was when she got it. "Well if you don't want to talk about it. Maybe singing will help you out." she said. That made him look at her in confusion.

"What are you saying?" he asked.

"I want you sing how you feel. That way you wont feel so bad since you got it out of you." she explained getting her bass.

"Come on Marceline I'm not in the mood for this." he said.

"Look Finn I know you don't want to do this. But all I know is that if you have something you want to get off your chest its best to get it out by singing it." she said tuning her bass.

"I don't know-"

"Come on Finn just let out the first thing that on your mind." she said. She then starts playing her bass. Finn didn't trust what Marceline was trying to make him do. But he just decided to do what she said and sing.

_She Always Takes It With A Heart Of Stone_  
_Cause All She Does Is Throw It Back To Me_  
_I've Spent A Lifetime _  
_Looking For Someone_  
_Don't Try To Understand Me_  
_Just Simply Do The __Things I Say_

_Love Is A Feeling_  
_Give It When I Want It_  
_Cause I'm On Fire_  
_Quench My Desire_  
_Give It When I Want It_  
_Talk To Me Woman_  
_Give In To Me_  
_Give In To Me_

_You Always Knew Just How To Make Me Cry_  
_And Never Did I Ask You Questions Why_  
_It Seems You Get Your Kicks From Hurting Me_  
_Don't Try To Understand Me_  
_Because Your Words Just Aren't Enough_

_Love Is A Feeling_  
_Quench My Desire_  
_Give It When I Want It_  
_Takin' Me Higher_  
_Love Is A Woman_  
_I Don't Wanna Hear It_  
_Give In To Me_  
_Give In To Me_

_You And Your Friends_  
_Were Laughing At Me In Town_  
_But It's Okay_  
_And It's Okay_  
_You Wont Be Laughing Girl_  
_When I'm Not Around_  
_I'll Be Okay_  
_And I'll, I'll Not Find_  
_Gotta, The Peace Of Mind No_

_Don't Try To Tell Me _  
_Because Your Words _  
_Just Aren't Enough_

_Love Is A Feeling_  
_Quench My Desire_  
_Give It When I Want It_  
_Takin' Me Higher _  
_Talk To Me Woman_  
_Love Is A Feeling_  
_Give In To Me_  
_Give In To Me_  
_Give In To Me_

_Love Is A Feeling_  
_I Don't Wanna Hear It_  
_Quench My Desire_  
_Takin' Me Higher_  
_Tell It To The Preacher_  
_Satisfy The Feeling_  
_Give In To Me_  
_Give In To Me_

_I Don't Wanna_  
_I Don't Wanna_  
_I Don't Wanna __Hear It_  
_Give It To The Fire_  
_Talk To Me Woman_  
_Quench My Desire_  
_I Don't Like A Lady_  
_Talk To Me Baby_  
_Give In To Me_

_Give In To The Fire_  
_Give In To Me_  
_Give In To Me_  
_Give In To Me_

_Love Is A Woman_  
_Give In To Me_  
_Give In To Me_  
_Give In To Me_  
_Give In To Me_

_Cause I'm On Fire_  
_Talk To Me Woman_  
_Quench My Desire_  
_Give It To The Feeling_

Marceline then stopped playing and looked at Finn. "Feel better?" she asked.

"No I don't feel better. I feel worse." the human said.

"Are you sure because when you came to me you were really depressed. You felt so lonely and you needed someone to listen to you, so I thought it would be better if you sang your problems to me. You sang your heart out like I did when I sang to you about my dad and how he ate my fries. But that's not the point. The point is that you feel a lot then you did when you barged into my house. Right?" she asked. This shocked Finn she never expected someone like her to know so much. But what do you expect she has lived for a thousand years.

"Well I don't feel as bad as did." he said.

"And that's that." she said putting her bass down. "So Finn are you hungry for anything?" she asked.

**Yeah remember when I said I wouldn't do a song-fic in this series again. Well I lied. The song was Give in to me by Michael Jackson. So I hope you enjoyed and hope that you enjoy the 100th episode tonight.**


	16. Marshall Lee vs FP vs PG

**Hello there I'm SuperKamiGuruGTW and I'm running out of ways to introduce the next chapter in this series.**

**Well I feel a lot calmer than I did when I posted the last chapter. So even though that episode was not what I was expecting I'm sure the next episode will be better. It involves penguins. But thats besides the point I'm back and thats all that matters and no one cares. So heres the next one shot to show that I'm back.**

**Title:** **(I'm now hiring)**

**Rating: **T

**Fight: **Marshall Lee vs. Flame Prince vs. Prince Gumball

We find the two heros of ooo heading to the candy kingdom. As they arrived they see the place look like it's getting prepared for a wedding. "Ah Fionna Cake I'm so glad your here." the prince said walking up to them.

"Gumball whats with the decorations?" Fionna asked.

"Theres a wedding going to happen tomorrow and were all preparing for the big day." Bubba explained.

"Oh can we come?" Cake asked.

"Well of coarse." he replied.

"Ee this is so exciting. I got to get ready." the cat said leaving the kingdom. As soon as she was gone the prince turned to Fionna.

"Fionna can ask you something." the prince in pink asked.

"Sure Bubba whats up?" the human girl said.

"This is very important." he said grabbing her hands. "Fionna I known you for a long time now and I know I can ask you this." the candy prince said.

'Oh my glob is actually trying to propose to me. That jerk he knows I'm with Flame Prince.' the girl with the bunny hat thought.

"Fionna will you do me the honor. Of helping me demostrate how a wedding works at the rehersal." he finished.

"Wait what?" she said. Now she was completly confused.

"You see the couple getting married doesnt know how it works and they asked me to show them. So I wanted to asked you help me because I trust you more than anybody to do this." he explained.

"Oh...Well okay I guess I can do that." she stuttered.

"Great! Be back here in 2 hours for the rehersal." the prince said as he started walking away.

"Should I wear something for the rehersal." the human asked.

"No go as yourself. But if you want to wear something then that will make look more convincing." the prince of candy said heading inside. But from a far distance someone was watching with binoculars.

"Oh my glob I got to lumping tell someone." Lumpy Space Prince said getting out his phone. "Hello Melissa you're not gonna believe what I just found out." **(I just realised that Melissa can be a name for girls and boys)**

1 hour later

LSP already told as many people as he could about what he saw and the word spread. "So guys do you know about the wedding that's happening." some guy said.

"What wedding." his friend said.

"The wedding of Prince Gumball of the candy kingdom and Fionna the hero of ooo." he said.

"You got to be pulling my leg here that's actually happening." the friend.

"I'm serious man its happening today at the candy kindom." he explained.

Marshall Lee's POV:

I was just floating around needing to get something red. So I went into this bar hoping they have something. "What can do for you?" the bartender.

"What do you have that's red?" I asked.

"Red Heart, Angle, Red Lotus, Cosmopolitan, Red Snapper, Strawberry Martini, and Razz and Red." he explained. Well they seem to all be good choices.

"Eh just get me Red Snapper." I said. Soon he was making it and I was sitting down waiting.

"So guys do you know about the wedding that's happening." some guy said. Heh weddings, what a bore.

"What wedding." another guy said. Why bother asking it's not worth seeing.

"The wedding of Prince Gumball of the candy kingdom and Fionna the hero of ooo." he said. That got full attention. Bubba and Fionna how did that happen?

"You got to be pulling my leg here that's actually happening." that guy said. I agree there's no way she would pick a goody two shoes like Bubba.

"I'm serious man its happening today at the candy kingdom." he said. That just left me speechless how could she do this. I mean she's only 14.

"Here's your drink buddy." the bartender said.

"Keep it cold." I said. That made the bartender confused. "I got a serious ass whooping to do." I said getting up and heading to the candy kingdom.

Flame Prince's POV:

I was just hanging around my home and saw someone pass by my home. "Wow I just can't believe the Fionna is going be part of this wedding." he said. WEDDING! That made me get out of my house as fast I could and confront the man.

"What wedding?" I asked.

"Oh just some wedding happening at this place full of candy. Where some prince asked this girl with a hat to marry him or something like that." this guy obviously drunk. Fionna getting married! How could she do this to me after all we been through.

_Flashback_

_I slap her. "Dont ever mess with me again."_

_I start to glow and she steps on my flames._

_I hug and she pushs me away._

_We kiss and I find myself heading towards the earths crust._

Back to reality

Well...I thought that would turn out better. But Fionna wouldnt do this to me. She build me new home when I needed one. She went to my old home to get my old candles. She must be under this prince's control and is being force to marry him that bastard.

No one's POV:

He becomes enraged and becomes all fired up. 'A place full of candy!?" he thought as he realised he has no idea where that is. "Where's this wedding taking place." Flame Prince demanded.

"Umm a kingdom of candy. Oh glob." the drunk throws up on the ground.

"Kingdom of Candy huh." he then starts looking all over ooo for this so called wedding.

Meanwhile

"Ooh wear this Fi." the feline asked. She was holding a bride dress

"Come on Cake, Bubba said I can go as myself for this." the female version of Finn said.

"Just wear this. Trust me know these things." the cat version of a whale said.

"I told you Cake I'm not wearing that." Fi said.

"Oh yes you are." the cat said jumping on her. They then fought for while as Cake tried to get it on her. But after a long struggle she got it on. "See doesn't this look better."

"Cake this dress make my butt look big." the human girl told her as she turned around.

"What no it doesn't." the cat said. "Now come on were gonna be late for this rehearsal." she said getting out of the house.

Later **(Warning violence is ahead)**

We find the couple that is actually getting married sitting down in the front row. "Okay so you two will be standing here like they are." Peppermint Maid said pointing at the prince and the hero. "I'll say a few words and then you say your vows. The man will then get the ring from the best man." she explained. The prince then took some ring and-

The door suddenly opens and revealing the vampire king. "Stop the wedding. NOW!" the king of vampire's said. He then floated to the 2 with full speed.

"What are you-" before the prince could finish Marshall gave him a vampire kick. Which made the prince go flying to the wall. Marshall then looked at Fionna and picked her up bridal style.

"Lets go." the king said.

"M-Marshall!?" Fionna said.

"HEY!" that got everyone's attention. Outside the prince of Flames was outside ready to fight. "Get your hands off my girl."

"Sorry but if she deserves anybody its me. So I suggest that you get another girl." the guy who I think should be voiced by Tom Cruise said.

"Oh wow is this really how a wedding goes." the real girl getting married said with joy. **(I wish they did)**

'I have to fight her ex-boyfriends.' the guy getting married thought to himself with fear.

"I can't do that. Because she greatest I ever met." FP said. Marshall then put Fionna down.

"Let me tell you one thing that entirely true." Marshall said taking out his axe. "You're not worthy of having her." that made something break

"Rahhh" the prince said attack him with flames. But Marshall dodged them easily. It took the prince a while but he finally got a clear shot at him. He blasts an attack and hits him. Making the vampire king fall to the ground. As soon as he was down the prince was about to finish him off with one more blast. But Marshall blocks it with his bass. He pushes him back and give the prince a vampire kick. Making him hit the wall. Flame Prince wasnt going to give up so he got up and gave the king a flame fist. Making Marshall fall to the ground burned. Sure the vampire had healing powers but the atttack he got was going to take a while to heal. So he got up and he and was going to use one last move.

"You're finished." the king shouted as he grabbed his axe and slashed his chest making the prince bleed.

"FLAME PRINCE!" Fionna shouted. Flame Prince knew that this could be the end for him. Blood was coming out of him and there was no way he could stop it. He eyes were getting heavy.

'Guess mom was right. I wouldn't survive in the real world.' he thought remember what his mother taught him. 'But if I'm gonna die. At least I had a few good memories out here.' he thought to himself. But then he felt a sting not from his chest but from his flames. It was after a while he realised what was happening. Fionna was crying. **(Oh my god I feel like I've seen this before) **Tears kept hitting on his flames. **(Warning I going to just do one thing I thought I would never do. Break logical sense)** Even though he was hurt he still found the strength to get up. **(Ok its official I stole that. Sue me)**

"What!? Y-you were out!" Marshall said.

"I always come back. As long as I love Fionna." FP said. **(I can already tell that people are going to tell me or just comment on how I stole that from something. Well for those of you who gonna that. Bring it on)**

"Guys stop your to destroy my kingdom." Bubba said. That got Marshall and Flame Prince full attention.

"You!" the prince and vampire said at the same time. They were about to attack him but Fionna got in the way. Which caused both of them to stop.

"Will two fight for a minute and listen." she shouted.

"Fionna how could you marry this guy." Marshall asked.

"What!? This isn't an actual wedding! Bubba just asked me to help demonstrate how a wedding is done." she explain. That just left the two silent.

"WHAT!" the prince and the king said at the same time. They then heard clapping and turned to see the soon to be married woman.

"Oh wow. That was amazing. I can't wait for the wedding tomorrow." the girl said to her future husband.

"Uh yeah about that...I think we should see other people." he said. After that he just ran away and refused to turn back.

"Well that just great. We got whole place prepared and you two ruin it." Bubba said. He then turns to his subjects. "Okay people there's been a change in plans. Get rid of all the decorations." he ordered.

**That one guy never got a girlfriend again. As for Marshall he decided to come up with a lame excuse and flew away. But what to Flame Prince he now in the fire kingdom in a recovery room. So yeah that was my come back fic for this series. Also out now on dvd is a movie I did a fic for. Rock of Ages! For those of you who havent seen the movie and read my fic or havent read my or seen it. Well get that if you like rock music.**


	17. Marshall singing to kids

**Hello I'm SuperKamiGuruFTW and unfortunately this is the next installment to this series.**

**That's right after doing Robot Chicken I'm back here. Today in class the teacher asked us to make something that informs people about drugs. Well I decided to do Marshall singing a song about it. The result of that was me getting an F. Now here is that very fic.**

**Title: **The Kids

**Rated:** T

**Paring: (No pairing just Marshall singing)**

We find ourselves in the Candy Kingdom where Bubba is talking to the kids. "Okay children quiet down, quiet down. Children I'd like to introduce your new substitute teacher for the day. His name is Mr. Lee. Children quiet down please. Brian don't throw that!" Bubba said.

"SHUT UP!" a kid shouted.

"Mr. Lee will be your new substitute while Mrs. Kantor is having her third child!" PG explained.

"SHE'S GOT AIDS!" the same kid shouted.

"Good luck Mr. Lee!" Bubba said.

Marshall Lee's verse:  
_Hi there little boys and girls _

"FUCK YOU!" the kid shouted.

_Today we're gonna to learn how to poison squirrels_  
_But first, I'd like you to meet my friend Bob _

"Huh?" the kid said as Marshall took out a hand puppet.

_Say hi Bob! _

"Hi Bob"

_Bob's 30 and still lives with his mom_  
_And he don't got a job, cause Bob sits at home and smokes pot_  
_But his twelve-year old brother looks up to him an awful lot_  
_And Bob likes to hang out at the local waffle spot_  
_And wait in the parkin lot for waitresses off the clock_  
_When it's late and the lot gets dark and fake like he walks his dog_  
_Drag 'em in the woods and go straight to the chopping blocks _

"AHH!"

_And even if they escaped and they got the cops_  
_The ladies would all be so afraid, they would drop the charge_  
_Til one night Mrs. Stacey went off the job_  
_When she felt someone grab her whole face and said not to talk_  
_But Stacey knew it was Bob and said knock it off_  
_But Bob wouldn't knock it off cause he's crazy and off his rocker_  
_Crazier than Marshall Lee is off the vodka_  
_You couldn't even take him to Dre's to get Bob a "Dr."_  
_He grabbed Stace' by the legs as chopped it off her_  
_And dropped her off in the lake for the cops to find her_  
_But ever since the day Stacey went off to wander_  
_They never found her, and Bob still hangs at the waffle diner_  
_And that's the story of Bob and his marijuana, _  
_And what it might do to you_  
_So see if the squirrels want any - it's bad for you _

_See children, drugs are bahhhd (c'mon)_  
_And if you don't believe me, ask ya dahhhd (ask him man)_  
_And if you don't believe him, ask ya mom (that's right)_  
_She'll tell you how she does 'em all the time (she will)_  
_So kids say no to drugs (that's right)_  
_So you don't act like everyone else does (uh-huh)_  
_Then there's really nothin else to say (sing along)_  
_Drugs are just bad, mmm'kay?_

_My penis is the size of a peanut, have you seen it? _  
_FUCK NO you ain't seen it, it's the size of a peanut _

"Huh?"

_Speakin of peanuts, you know what else is bad for squirrels?_  
_Ecstasy is the worst drug in the world_  
_If someone ever offers it to you, don't do it_  
_Kids two hits'll probably drain all your spinal fluid_  
_And spinal fluid is final, you won't get it back_  
_So don't get attached, it'll attack every bone in your back_  
_Meet Zach, twenty-one years old _  
_After hangin out with some friends at a frat party, he gets bold_  
_And decides to try five, when he's bribed by five guys_  
_And peer pressure will win every time you try to fight it_  
_Suddenly, he starts to convulse and his pulse goes into hyperdrive_  
_And his eyes roll back in his skull _

_*Blblblblblb*_

_His back starts tah look like the McDonald's Arches_  
_He's on Donald's carpet, layin horizontal barfin _

_*BLEH*_

_And everyone in the apartment starts laughin at him_

_"Hey Adam, Zach is a jackass, look at him!"_

_Cause they took it too, so they think it's funny_  
_So they're laughing at basically nothing except maybe wasting his money_  
_Meanwhile, Zach's in a coma, the action is over_  
_And his back and his shoulders hunched up like he's practicin yoga_  
_And that's the story of Zach, the ecstasy maniac_  
_So don't even feed that to squirrels class, cause it's bad for you_

_See children, drugs are bahhhd (that's right)_  
_And if you don't believe me, ask ya dahhhd (that's right)_  
_And if you don't believe him, ask ya mom (you can)_  
_She'll tell you how she does 'em all the time (she will)_  
_So kids say no to drugs (smoke crack)_  
_So you don't act like everyone else does (that's right)_  
_And there's really nothin else to say (but umm)_  
_Drugs are just bad, mmm'kay?_

_And last but not least, one of the most humungous p__roblems among young people today,  
__Is fungus_  
_It grows from cow manure, they pick it out, wipe it off, _  
_Bag it up, and you put it right in your mouth and chew it_  
_Yum yum! Then you start to see some dumb stuff_  
_And everything slows down when you eat some of 'em.._  
_And sometimes you see things that aren't there _

"Like what?"

_Like fat woman in G-strings with orange hair_

"Mr. Shady what's a G-string?"

_It's yarn Claire_  
_Women stick 'em up their behinds, go out and wear 'em _

"Huh?"

_And if you swallow too much of the magic mushrooms_  
_Whoops, did I say magic mushrooms? I meant fungus_  
_Ya tongue gets, all swoll up like a cow's tongue _

"How come?"

_Cause it comes from a cow's dung _

"Gross!"

_See drugs are bad, it's a common fact_  
_But your mom and dad, know that's all that I'm good at _

"Oh!"

_But don't be me, cause if you grow up and you go and O.D._  
_They're gonna come for me and I'ma have to grow a goatee_  
_And get a disguise and hide, cause it'll be my fault_  
_So don't do drugs, and do exactly as I don't, _  
_Cause I'm bad for you_

_See children, drugs are bahhhd (uh-huh)_  
_And if you don't believe me, ask ya dahhhd (put that down)_  
_And if you don't believe him, ask ya mom (you can ask)_  
_She'll tell you how she does 'em all the time (and she will)_  
_So kids say no to drugs (say no)_  
_So you don't act like everyone else does (like I do)_  
_And there's really nothin else to say (that's right)_  
_Drugs are just bad, mmm'kay?_

"Come on children, clap along" Bubba said as claps.

"SHUT UP!" the kid said.

"Sing along children" Bubba said.

"Suck my motherfuckin dick!"

"Drugs are just bad, drugs are just bad."

**(South Park is gonna sue me!)**

"So don't do drugs" Bubba said.

"Suck my motherfucking penis!" the kid said.

"So there'll be more for me." Bubba said.

"Hippie! God damnit! Mushrooms killed Kenny! *fart* Ewww, ahhh! So, fucked up, right now.." the kid said passing out.

**Why would Gumball ask him do something like this is unknown to me. The song was The Kids by Eminem.**


	18. Halloween Special

**Hello I'm SuperKamiGuruFTW and this is the Halloween installment of this series.**

**Well today is a great day kids go out and get candy, you can watch scary movies, and its the day of my birth so to celebrate here is the next installment.**

**Title: **Finn's Great Adventure

**Rated:** T

**Paring: (I dont know)**

This is the story about a world of adventure, a sea full of excitement and a man full of dreams and a passion that seeks to drive him to the top. "My name is Finn the human and I'm greatest hero of-"

The screen flickers with static to reveal a room full of bloody corpses and two vampires appearing to be cuddling. "Oh, uh, oh yes! I love you Edward!" the vampire said.

"And I…love you…Bella!" the other vampire said. They both then heard someone knocking on the door. "Hold on. Who is it?" Edward asked.

"Oh, you know..." soon the man shoots through the door, killing Edward, and withdraw his gun. "A real fucking vampire!" Marshall Lee replied.

**(Ladies and Gentleman Adventure Time presents Hellsing Ultimate Abridged)**

_O party party party_

_I wanna have a party_

_I need to have a party_

_You better have a party_

_O party party party_

_You gotta party harty_

_I'm gonna have a party_

_Or else you won't be sorry_

We then find ourselves on top of a building where we see a blond haired girl about to shoot Bella. "Hey, Police Girl, do you have the target?" Marshall said speaking through a transmission hear piece.

"OK, master, my name is Fionna. And yes, I have the target in sight." Fionna said.

"Well, better take the shot, you're letting her get away." Marshall said.

"If you just give me a second to concentrate I could-"

"She's getting away, she's running!" Marshall said. Her eyes then glow red.

"I get it I'm lining up the-"

"Going to miss it! Going to miss it!" Lee said.

"Just be quiet and let me-"

"Hey, Police Girl! Hey! Hey, Police Girl!-"

She then fires the sniper rifle and kills Bella. "There! I took the fucking shot! She's dead, there's blood everywhere!" she shouted.

"Oh, you're just a treat." Lee said.

One Week Earlier

"Now, I know what you're thinking: "How did all this come about?" Well, it all started on a midnight stroll through the woods. The air was clear, the moon was full. I was dying to sink my teeth into something. Get it? Because I am a vampire. Muhahahahaha… It's funny." Marshall explained. He reaches a field where its full of ghouls and a homicidal vampire priest holding Fionna hostage.

"So, you came. Too bad you're far too late." the priest said.

"What?" Marshall asked confused.

"Everyone else is already dead. Except this little tart. But trust me, I still plan to kill her." the priest said.

"M-huh." Marshall said.

"But first, I'm going to rape her!" the priest said.

"Neat." Marshall said,

"But before I do any of that, I'm going to kill you!" the priest said.

"Oh? See, that would be intimidating, if you were…well, intimidating." Marshall said.

"Grr, are you mocking me?!" the priest said.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no…Pfft, yeah!" the vampire said.

_Shot through the heart_

He shoots Fionna and the Priest through the lung. "Well, that should about wrap things up here." Marshall said.

"Guh…gah…" the girl said slowly dying.

"Oh, yeah. Forgot about you. Sorry about that whole shooting you thing, but I know if you look deep into your heart, which is currently all over that tree. You'll find a way to forgive me." Marshall said.

"Guh…gah…" she said dying.

"Awww, geez, you look like a puppy. A blown blonde, eviscerated puppy." Marshall said.

"Gah…" she was still dying but a tear fell down her cheek.

"Christ! Fine! I'll help you! But only because you got nice tits." Marshall said.

Several minutes later

We find Marshall reporting back to Sir Bonnibel Bubblegum at the Hellsing mansion headquarters. "So, that's your field report?" she asked.

"Yup." Marshall said.

"You went on a walk through the forest at midnight." Bonnibel said.

"Yup." Marshall said.

"You killed a homicidal vampire priest." Bonnibel said.

"Dead." Marshall said,

"And then you turned someone into a vampire, who happened to be a big tittied-" Bonnibel said.

"Big tittied police girl. Yes! It's like I didn't just get through explaining this. Now if you don't mind, I've got things to do." Marshall said.

"What things? You don't do things." Bonnibel said.

"Yes, I do. I take enthusiastic walks through the woods." Marshall said.

"And kill homicidal vampire priests?" Bonnibel said.

"Very enthusiastic walks." Marshall said.

One Week Later

"So, that's your field report?" Bonnibel said.

"Yup." Marshall said.

"So you broke into the house-"

"Yup." Marshall said.

"And you shot him thirty-six times?" Bonnibel said.

"Thirty-seven." Marshall said.

"And took out his partner?" Bonnibel said.

"To be fair, that was the police girl…with the big titties." Marshall said.

"You need to stop going on walks." Bonnibel said.

"And you need to hurry up and hook up some god-damned DSL in here!" Marshall said.

"Ugh! Listen you have an assignment in Ireland." Bonnibel said.

"Ooooh…I've never hunted down a leprechaun before. Do you think if I shoot them with my gun Lucky Charms will explode everywhere?!" Marshall asked.

"Sweet Christ! Just get to Ireland, kill the vampire who's taken over the hospital and bring the police girl with you." Bonnibel said.

"Awww, come on! I have to bring her everywhere!" Marshall said.

"Ah ah ah! None of the sass!" Bonnibel said.

"Yes, MOM." Marshall said.

In Italy

"So what can I do for you, Father O'Malley'O'Connell'O'Carroll'O'Reilly'O'Brian'O'Sullivan'O'Billy… oh, who is also Italian?" the blond man said.

"Tell-a me, Finn, what is your favorite thing to do?" the italian man said.

"Spreading the word and love of Jesus Christ to the many people of the world, teaching peace and love for all!" Finn said.

"And-a killing-a vampires?" the man asked.

"Oh, just try to fucking stop me!" Finn said.

"And what about Protestants?" the man asked.

"Second verse same as the first. Now put me on a plane, so I can put them in a hearse!" Finn said.

Later

We find ourselves at an abandoned hospital in Ireland with Fionna sitting outside."Hey, Police Girl! Police Girl! This is awesome! You should totally join in! Seriously, there's like…forty zombies in here! Just one shot to the head and they explode! It's just like House of the Dead, only like…a hundred times more awesome!" he said shooting ghouls inside the hospital.

Fionna then bursts through the door "Fine! I'll shoot some of the rotten bastards! Can't be that much fun" she said as she shoots a ghoul. That made her eyes glows red. "Oh, fuck the hell, yes!" she then starts killing ghauls.

_Blacken the sun!_

_What have i done?_

_I feel so bad i feel so numb yeah!_

"Sweet Black fucking Sabbath! If I wasn't holding out for that beast of a woman Integra, I'd fuck the red right out of those eyes." Marshall said. Suddenly Fionna gets stabbed by holy sacred bayonets in the back. "Well…kinda like that, only with less symbolism and more my penis in your vagina. ***Sniff* *Sniff*** Huh?! Suddenly it reeks of hypocrisy in here. Oh, if it isn't the Catholic Church! And what's this?! No little Timmy glued to your crotch? Progress!" he said as Finn gets closer to him.

"Ah, and look at what we have here? A bloody heathen!" Finn said.

"Excuse me, but I'm a fuck-mothering vampire! I've killed a LOT of people to get this title, I deserve to be called such!" Marshall said.

"Well then, mind if I ask you your name?" Finn asked.

"Only if you give yours first, papist." Marshall replied.

"Fine, I'll give you the courtesy. The name's-"

"Finn Shada." peppermint butler said. That surprised Bonnibel.

"Aw, fuck all kinds of duck!" Bonnibel said.

Back in Ireland

"You have been chosen to reveal my existence to the world, you will witness what happens here today and you will tell of it later… except you won't… 'cause I'll kill 'ya! Ha-ha!" Finn laughed.

"Oh, my, brilliant speech… and unoriginal, that's totally from Boondock Saints." Marshall said.

"What?! No, it isn't! I came up with it a week ago." Finn said.

"Whatever. We're here for the vampire." Marshall said.

"The only one left here is your sorry pale ass." Finn said. Then Fionna gets up slowly recovering from her attack.

"Yeah, yeah, give me a minute." Marshall said to Fionna. He then turns to Finn. "So, what do you want, anyways? The nearest elementary school is at least ten kilometers away."

"It is your corrupt I claim. It is your evil that will be sought by me with every breath-"

"Boondock. Saints. Seriously, you must watch this movie religiously. Huh-huh… get it?" Marshall laughed.

"OK, you know what? Fuck it. Knife." Finn said.

"Knife?" suddenly Marshall gets stabbed by two bayonets.

"Master!" Fionna shouted. Marshall then takes out his gun.

"Boom!" he said as he shoots Finn in the head. "Headshot. Well, now that that's over, how about we go back to my place for a bowl of my favourite cereal Count Cho-"

_Decapitation_

Suddenly Marshall is decapitated by Finn. "Master." Fionna shouted.

"Well, now that that's over, how about we go back to my place for a bowl of my favourite cereal Frankenbe-" he then notices that Fionna ran away. "Son of a protestant whore! Well, you know what time it is!" he said as he draws out two bayonets.

RAPE

Fionna was walking away, bleeding and carrying Marshall's severed head. "See, this kind of shit is why I stopped going to church." Fionna said.

"Police girl…Poli-i-i-ice Girl, you are reading your master's mind! Put my head between your boobs!" Marshall said.

Fionna then holds Marshall's head close to her chest. "Now I'm all alone… The only one I had left was you." Fionna said.

"Very good! Now the next thing I want you to do is - put me between your legs!" Marshall said with his voice muffled. Then a bayonet suddenly is wailed at Alucard's head, which impales it into a wall. "God damn it!"

"It's a shame for you lost your head. A careless vampire, who wound up dead. You wore your sin like it was some kind of prize. Too many lies… too many lies." Finn said.

"What do I do?! WHAT DO I DO?! I…I could try seducing him…wait, no! I'm not an eight-year old boy! Shit!" Fionna thought to herself.

"Say your prayers, wee lass!" Finn said. Suddenly gunshots suddenly are fired and destroy Finn's bayonets. They were revealed to be fired by Bonnibel.

"That girl belongs to me!" Bonnibel said.

"Well, aren't you the naughty one?" Finn said.

"Don't make me shoot you in the fucking head!" Bonnibel said.

"What the hell do you want, you crazy protestant bastard?" Finn asked.

"I'm a woman." Bonnibel replied.

"Call yourself whatever you want, you crazy protestant bastard." Finn said.

"You do know this is a grave violation of our agreement." Bonnibel said.

"And what part would that be?" Finn asked.

"The part where you're here… killing my men!" Bonnibel explained. Finn then kills her escorts before attacking her.

"I have no idea what chou're on about. I'm just here doin' my job! Killin' vampires 'n' werewolves an' leprechauns. I never actually found one but do you think if I cut one open with my knife it would spill out Lucky Charms?" Finn asked.

"Just shut up! Where the hell is Marshall?" Bonnibel asked.

"Oh, him? I killed him!" Finn said.

"Killed him?" Bonnibel asked.

"Cut off his bloody head!" Finn said.

"Oh! Well, that's step one… what about two through ten?" Bonnibel asked.

"Ah, Christ!" Finn said. Marshall then regenerates in a shot of splendor and magnificence.

"You done goofed." Marshall said.

"How the blood-soaked protestant hell did you do that?!" Finn asked.

"Fuck you, that's how." Marshall replied. Finn then quickly opens a bible

"You know what? I've had enough of this. To hell with all you dirty heathens!" he said as he uses the pages to teleport out of the hospital

"Eat me! Don't forget to write!" Marshall said.

"Oh… oh, my God… We survived!" Fionna said with disbeilif.

"Sooo." Marshall said to Bonnibel.

"What?" Bonnibel asked.

"Do I get to go after him?" Marshall asked.

"No." Bonnibel said.

"Aw, come on!" Marshall said.

"No, and that's final! We've got bigger things to worry about. Whoever's behind these vampire attacks, it has to be some kind of large organized group." Bonnibel said.

"Like the Nazis?" Marshall asked.

"That would be retarded." Bonnibel replied.

Meanwhile

We find Hudson Abadeer speeking to his army. "Gentlemen…ve…are Nazis!" he said.

"Sieg heil! Sieg heil!" the nazis said.

"Und ve…ve have var!" he said.

"Sieg heil! Sieg heil!" the nazis said.

"Und ve…und ve…" ***sneeze***

"Gesundheit! Gesundheit!" the nazis said.

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN**


	19. BCWYWFIAN

**Hello I'm SuperKamiGuruFTW and welcome to A SERIES THAT NOBODY CARES FOR!**

**One year ago I wrote a fanfic that kick started me into writing other fanfics. Some were good and others were total pieces of shit. So to celebrate my first fanfics 1 year birthday, I decided to rewrite my first fanfic. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Author's Note: THIS IS A PARODY OF A SHOW THAT I DONT OWN!**

"BOO!"

"Who are you?" Finn asked.

"I'm a guy passing by!" the hooded man said. "You want this potion?"

"Ok!" Finn said taking it.

"ENJOY!" the man disappears.

Be Careful What You Wish For...in a nutshell

"I'm thirsty!" Finn said before drinking the potion.

"Hey Finn where are you going?" Jake asked.

"To the Candy Kingdom!" Finn responded.

"Explain!" Jake said.

"NO!" Finn runs off.

_In Lady Rainicorn's mind:_

_She sees him shirtless rubbing a lemon on his nipples as he licked his lips._

**(There that how she see's him. NOW STOP ASKING ME ABOUT IT!)**

"FINN I WANT YOU!" PB shouted.

_Jump out the window  
__**Like a boss**_

"That's was strange!" Finn said.

"ROOFIE!" Marceline shouts.

Finn falls unconscious.

"Now to make a sex tape." the vampire said taking off her clothes.

**(Whoops cant show that here)**

"LSP what are you doing here?" Finn asked.

"I am hilarious and you will laugh at everything I say and do!" LSP said.

"Oh Glob LSP has reinforcements." Finn said scared.

"Hilariously derailing one liner." LSP said.

"SNOO SNOO!" Jungle Princess jumps Finn.

"Jake HELP!" Finn shouts.

"I'm the only normal being in this fanfic that's the joke." Jake said.

Finn, Jake, and PB were celebrating when LSP shows up. "REFERENCES!" they all shouted.

_You put that meat in her mouth  
You put that meat in her mouth_

Hot Dog Princess was putting meat in her mouth.

**(Wait was that actually in the fanfic)**

"I found a book that knows how to cure you!" Jake said.

"What does it say?" Finn asked.

"It says **(One boring explanation later)**"

"Alright ladies listen up I have a plan to capture a boy to make him our sex slaves. I'm terrifying and a total rapist but I'll never say flat out." Marceline said in the meeting. *HISS*

"AHH"

"Do you have a cure." Jake asked.

"Yes!" Toad Wizard said.

"Really!"

"Yeah here you go." hands him potion.

"Alright!" Finn said. *drinks potion.

_And everything is okay._

**(And Finn is cured...or is he?)**

**DUN DUN DUN (INCEPTION DUN)**

**Be Careful What You Wish For**

* * *

**Rocky: ...This has how many views?**

* * *

**There you go that how I'm celebrating one year of writing here, making a fanfic that made me retarded while making it. Well looking back at my first one now I think its overrated. But oh well I'll probably reboot it. Someday...So yeah read someone else's fanfic from the looks of what I just wrote it got to be better than this.**


End file.
